Dude, Where's Riku's Car?
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: Riku loses his car and he and his friends go out and look for it.
1. The short and boring beginning

_And now it's the sequel to the hit fan fic Sora and Riku Strike Back! Let's see what I can write in ten minutes! It's very short, though._

_Disclaimer: I do not own KH or the Disney characters._

Sora and Kairi went to Riku's house to find Riku polishing a silver car.

"Hey, Riku, did your mom get a new car?" asked Sora.

"Nope." replied Riku. "It's mine."

"Are you serious?" asked Sora. "But you don't turn sixteen until October! That's four months away!"

"So's mine." said Kairi. "My birthday's in October and yours is in March." (I gave them all birthdays).

"Well, yeah and I don't turn sixteen for another two years." said Sora. "Who got you the car?"

"My parents." replied Riku. "They said if I'm trustworthy enough, I can keep the car and they'll pay for my auto insurance."

"Oh yeah?" asked Sora. "Well, what if you don't?"

"Then my parents will use the car for themselves." replied Riku. He sighed. "they said I didn't need the car."

"Well, you were a bad boy when you were controlled by Ansem." said Sora.

"And that wasn't my fault." said Riku. "well, I better go turn on the alarm." He pressed a button on his keychain and the lights went on…..

_out of time, more later!_


	2. As we get more into the story

_OK, sorry for the short chapter, but I only had 10 minutes. I've got 15 this time; let's see how far we go here! I don't own KH, either! But you can tell the first chapter sucked because there were hardly any reviews…._

…..continued from chapter 1……

Suddenly, everyone heard a chicken, or rooster, going, "Cock-a-doodle-doooooo!"

"What was that?" asked Riku.

Sora sighed. "My rooster, Mr. Whiskers." he replied.

Riku and Kairi turned around. "What is your chicken's name?" asked Kairi.

"Mr. Whiskers." replied Sora.

"Now why would you name a chicken Mr. Whiskers?" asked Riku as he stared at his reflection in the car's windows.

"Because Senor Fluffy Butt died, remember?" asked Sora. "Then, my parents gave me a choice of either a cat or another dog, but then I realized that I wanted a chicken!" (Senor Fluffy Butt was Sora's Pekingese dog)

"Man, I can't wait to take this baby out for a spin." said Riku.

"Why don't we go for a drive?" asked Kairi.

"Not a bad idea, Kairi." said Riku. "Well, what are you waiting for, let's go drive!"

So, Riku got in the driver's seat, Sora in the passenger seat, and Kairi in the back.

"Let's see how much you suck at driving!" said Sora.

Riku turned the key to his car and turned on the ignition……

Meanwhile, in FFX world

Nobody and Hurky came out of the theater after seeing the recent Kingdom Hearts movie.

"That was a cool movie." said Hurky.

"Yeah, I think Sora's cute!" said Nobody.

"How would you think he's cute?" asked Hurky.

"Well, his eyes! You ever see the deep blue…that you can…get lost in…?" said Nobody dreamily. She daydreamed.

"Uh, Nobody?" asked Hurky.

"Huh? What?" asked Nobody.

"Join the rest of us in reality!" said Hurky. "We all know Sora is a cute little guy who you can just want hug and squeeze all day…. and those eyes you can get lost in…"

"Aha!" said Nobody. "You think Sora's cute, too!"

"Oh, OK!" said Hurky.

"You know what I think we should do?" asked Nobody.

"What's that?" asked Hurky as she snapped out of it.

"We should go to Destiny Islands and find Sora so we can make him my boyfriend!" said Nobody.

"WHAT?" cried Hurky. "_Your _boyfriend?"

"Hey, we shouldn't get into a fight over a little teddy bear like Sora!" said Nobody. "We can at least meet him!"

"I guess you're right…" said Hurky.

"Quick!" said Nobody. "To the gummi ship!"

"Woo hoo!" said Hurky. She and Nobody started to run. "Hey, Nobody?"

"What?" asked Nobody.

"Can you picture Sora in a teddy bear suit?" asked Hurky.

"YES!" said Nobody.

"He would be just so cute!" said Hurky….

Back on Destiny Islands

"Man, that test drive was great!" said Sora.

"It would have been awesome if Sora didn't have to stop at 7-11 for a sour watermelon slushee." said Kairi.

"Hey, it was worth it." said Sora as he sipped on his 64 oz (which is a big glass). Suddenly, he stopped. "AHHH! Brain freeze!"

"Hey, that was your own fault." said Riku. "Don't ever drink a slushee really fast. Otherwise, you get a slushee headache!"

Kairi rolled her eyes.

_OK, stay around for the next chapter! That's when the story should get really good!_


	3. Riku's fun

_Hey hey! I'm just letting you guys know that this chapter will be short because I'm going to work on another story and people are waiting for me to update it, so here goes!_

For the next week and a half, Riku was doing nothing but spending time with his new car. He even let Sora join in on the fun. They would get into Riku's car through the windows and not through the door. Kind of like how the characters would on the Dukes of Hazzard (I don't own that show. Only the creators of that show).

"OK this one's for the game!" called Riku. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready!" called Sora.

"1….2…3…GO!" called Riku.

They ran for the car and Riku jumped in through the window. Sora, on the other hand, hit the window and got knocked out.

"Oh, sorry, Sora!" said Riku. "I forgot to roll down the window."

Sora was silent and passed out.

"Sora?" asked Riku. "Wake up, sleepy head……WAKEY WAKEY!" (Oh, man I hate it when my sister wakes me up in the morning with that! It gets annoying, but I had to throw that in there).

So, Sora just lied there for 5 minutes and then Riku threw water on Sora.

"Come on, Sora. I've got an idea!" said Riku.

Sora got up and Riku told Sora his idea.

"Let's drive off where the paopu tree is!" said Riku.

"Whatever, It's your car." said Sora. "I mean, I'm not going to be the one crying when you screw up your car really bad."

"Eh, I've got 3 million munny in the bank. I can easily get a new car." said Riku as he shrugged his muscular shoulders.

Meanwhile, Kairi was making a necklace out of thalassa shells (if you played the game, you'd remember that she was making them for their journey).

"This is pretty hard." Kairi said to herself. "Aw man! I'm almost out of shells!"

Suddenly, she heard two guys yelling, "WOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO!" and the sounds of a car driving really fast and the thunk of a car hitting the ground.

"What was that?" asked Kairi as she ran outside and saw Sora and Riku in the car, on the shore in front of the paopu tree. The water was washing the tires of Riku's car.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" asked Kairi with her hands on her waist.

"Uh, fishing?" asked Sora with his adorable grin.

Kairi sighed and turned to Riku. "Riku, your mom called." she said.

"She did?" asked Riku. "Well, what did she say?"

"She wants you to go to the store and pick up some pineapples, milk, and a whole list of other things." said Kairi.

Riku grinned. "Nice, another excuse to drive!" he said. "Come on, Sora! To the store!"

"Woo hoo!" said Sora as the two guys drove off…..

_OK, that had to be cut short. I hope I get some good ideas for how Riku's car will disappear…I just don't know how yet…hehe._


	4. Dude, where's Riku's car?

_Awesome! I just got an idea on how Riku's car will get stolen. Thanks a lot, __Rain Wind Girl__ for the idea! I plan to use some of it but I'll change a few things….._

Sora was sitting in his room a few days later, sitting on his bed and practicing his electric guitar. Riku then came into Sora's room.

"Hey, Sora, wanna go race with my car and your dad's car?" asked Riku.

Sora looked up. "Not now, Riku. I'm tuning my guitar." he replied. With that, he continued to play with the guitar. "Besides, I can't drive."

"What are you talking about, Sora?" asked Riku. "I saw you the other day driving down the street."

"That was my dad." replied Sora. "You're forgetting that he looks like me."

Riku was silent. "Hey, let me see your guitar."

Sora handed Riku his guitar and Riku smashed it to the floor. Sora sat there with his mouth wide open in shock.

"Riku, what did you do that for?" he cried. "You know how much that guitar cost?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Riku. "Your parents gave you the guitar for your 14th birthday."

"And it cost them 300 munny for it." said Sora.

"Well, now that your guitar is broken, let's go race!" said Riku with a grin on his face.

"Not after you smashed my guitar." said Sora. "And I can't drive!"

"OK, then let's start a band." said Riku.

"With what guitar?" cried Sora, angrily.

"My guitar." replied Riku.

"You have an acoustic, mine was electric!" said Sora.

"Hey, you started learning how to play guitar on my acoustic!" said Riku. "Kairi can be the drummer."

"You broke her drums just yesterday." said Sora.

"Is it me, or am I just full of bad luck?" asked Riku dumbfounded. "Because everywhere I go, people keep getting mad at me and stuff gets broken….."

"You're the idiot breaking everyone's stuff!" cried Sora.

"You know what?" asked Riku. "I'm gonna leave."

"Yeah, you better." said Sora.

Riku left Sora's house and went home to wash his car.

That night, Sora was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He went to bed still angry at Riku. Suddenly, Sora shot up in bed, unaware that he was under control. Ansem's control! (This is where the reader starts screaming….Nah, I'm just kidding!)

"Hmm, this is where I get revenge on Riku…." said Sora and Ansem. He got out of bed and got his shoes on and went to Riku's house……

The next morning, Riku woke up and went outside. "Good morning, my awesome, awesome car…" he said.

Meanwhile, Kairi was at home (she lives next door to Riku), eating cereal when she heard him scream.

"AHHHHHH! MY CAR!" cried Riku.

Kairi dropped her spoon and ran outside. "Riku, what's the matter?" she asked.

"What's the matter?" asked Riku. "WHAT'S THE MATTER? MY CAR IS…..MISSING!" (Imagine hearing the sound effect of BA BA BUM!)

"Hey, guys." said Sora as he ran up to them. "What's going on?"

"Riku's car is missing." replied Kairi.

"That sucks." said Sora. "Oh well, who wants to go to the secret place?"

"Oh, we're not going to the secret place." said Riku. "We're going on a journey!"

"To where?" asked Sora and Kairi at the same time.

"To find my car!" replied Riku.

"Dude, that's awesome!" said Sora…..

_to be continued…..but the title of this chapter is the title of the story because Riku's car disappears in this chappie, haha!_


	5. Oh, Donald Duck just got served!

_A/N: WOO HOO! Time for another update of this apparently not very humorous fanfic. I mean, I didn't get so many reviews like Sora and Riku Strike Back did. Oh well,. I decided that this isn't the sequel after all and the sequel to Sora and Riku Strike Back will be titled, "Sora and Riku Strike Back…..again!" which will be published soon. Mainly, it's just full of randomness like the prequel….._

"Haha, driving's fun!" said Sora.

"I thought you said that you didn't know how to drive." said Kairi and Riku at the same time.

"I can't drive cars, but I can drive a gummi ship!" said Sora.

"You have a gummi ship?" asked Kairi.

"Yup, it's behind those palm trees." replied Sora.

Riku went up to the palm trees and brushed them away. "Awesome…." he said.

"Well, let's go find Riku's car." said Kairi.

So, they boarded the gummi ship and flew off. Riku turned on the radio and it was playing David Cassidy's "Heeeeyy I think I love you." (By the way, the songs in here belong to the rightful owners of them. I don't own any of the songs).

"_Heeeey, I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of…." _sang Riku.

Sora and Kairi just stared at Riku all blankly.

"What?" asked Riku. "My mom plays this song all the time!"

"Uh, OK…." said Kairi.

"In fact, why is this even on?" asked Sora. "I had the punk rock/heavy metal station on. Goofy must have changed it to the oldies."

With that, Sora changed the station to the radio station he liked, which was playing a song from Green Day's last CD.

"_I am one of those_." sang Sora. "_Melodromatic fools, neuronic to the bone no doubt about it_..."

"_SometimesI give myself the creeps_." sang Riku. "_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_."

"_It all keeps adding up_." sang Kairi. "_I think I'm cracking up! Am I just paranoid_,..."

They sang until the song was over.

"That was AWESOME!" said Sora.

"Hey, _Bounce_ is on!" said Kairi. (Bounce is a System of a Down song, which I don't own).

"_Pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo yeah_!" sang all of them.

"_I went out on a date with a girl out late she had so many friends_!" sang Riku. "_I brought my pogo stick just to show her tricks, she had so many friends_!"

Basically, they were all just singing songs from all their favorite bands.

"So...are we going to pick up Donald and Goofy for this?" asked Kairi.

"They don't even know what a car is." said Riku.

"Yes they do." said Sora. "I saw pictures of them in the 1930s and 40sin weird cars."

"How old are they?" cried Riku.

"In their 70s." replied Sora.

"Daaaammmmnnnnn." said Riku. "They're old!"

"But they've still got plenty of energy." said Sora. "For an old dog and duck..."

Meanwhile, at Disney castle, Donald was sitting at a desk, reading a newspaper when Goofy walked in.

"Hey, Donald, I'm challenging you." said Goofy.

Donald looked up. "To a what? A duel?" he asked and laughed.

Goofy then started to break dance and then did a belly flop. Donald was amazed.

King Mickey then walked in. "Daaaaammmmmnnnn, you just got served, Donald." he said.

"Oh, you wanna bring it?" asked Donald.

"Garwsh, it's already been brought it!" said Goofy.

Donald got out of his chair and did the lindy hop. (imagine some hip hop or R&B music playing in the background)

"Top that, dawg!" said Donald.

Goofy then did all these awesome dance moves.

"I can top that!" said Goofy.

Donald then threw a fit and suddenly, he break danced. Goofy was shocked.

"Wow, Donald, I didn't know you could break dance!" said Goofy.

Donald laughed.

"Daaaaammmmmnnnnnnn." said Mickey.

"Next time, Mickey's gonna get served!" said Goofy.

Mickey then backed away. "Uh, I've got to go do something...important, heh heh..." he said and then turned an ran as fast as he could.

"He just knows what he can't beat anyone at a dance off." said Goofy.

_OK, that took me a while to write. I better go! Haha!_


	6. Scott Burkorini

_A/N: I am going to add some new characters, but they are based on real people that I actually know. However, I changed their last names to protect their identities. But I made up last names for them, but if any readers have the same last name that I put, that was entirely coincidental and I know that I don't own the last names...anyway, I've been updating my more popular story (Sora's Goodbye) and I had so many ideas and I had to write it while I didn't have writer's block. Anywho, enough of my rambling, on with the story!_

All while Donald and Goofy were having a dance off, Sora, Riku, and Kairi stopped at Traverse Town. However, they ran into an annoying classmate. Scott Burkolini.

"Hey. Sora. Riku." said Scott. "Still pissing off Mr. Wayhew?"

Sora gritted his teeth. "No, well, for now, anyway." he said angrily.

"Hey, Kairi." said Scott.

"Uh, hi, Scott." said Kairi.

"You keep your dirty momma's boy mitts of Kairi." said Riku.

"Look, just because my mom works in the girl's locker room at school, doesn't mean that I'm a momma's boy!" said Scott.

"Well, maybe not." said Riku as he crossed his muscular arms. "But you eat lunch with her every day."

"Hey, because of her, I don't have to wait in long lunch lines." said Scott. "While you and Riku wait in the long DIFF lines." (I made up DIFF, which stands for Destiny Islands Fried Fish)

"HEY!" cried Sora.

Kairi was afraid a fist fight was going to break out, but it didn't. Not yet, anyway.

Scott turned to Kairi. "Why do you hang out with these losers, anyway?" asked Scott. "Hang out with me!"

"They're not losers, Scott!" cried Kairi. "They're the best guy friends any girl could ever have! And besides, you're not attractive, you're obnoxious, you go out with every girl you meet, and you're trying to go out with me! And I've only known you for four years! I've known Sora and Riku for eight years and they're nice guys! Nicer than nice, they're awesome!"

Scott was silent and ran his fingers through his spiky red hair. "Fine, Kairi. Stay with the macho old guy and the little boy!" said Scott.

"HEY!" cried Riku. "My hair is silver and I was born with that hair color!"

"And I'm not a little boy, I'm a man!" cried Sora. "I'm sick of people calling me a little boy!"

Scott left and went to the third district. He was by the little house when he suddenly heard a voice calling his name.

"Oh, Scotty..." said the voice.

"Who's there?" asked Scott.

Ansem's ghost appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Scott.

"I am Ansem." replied Ansem. "I tried to kill this guy named Sora and possessed his little Riku friend. You know them, hm?"

"Well, duh, I go to school with them!" said Scott.

"Look, I can work with you so that you can defeat Sora and Riku." said Ansem. "You see, I stole Riku's car through controlling Sora. I want you to keep giving them riddles and screw around with them about the car. Here's what I also want you to do..."

So, Ansem told Scott everything that he should do...


	7. Just a random way to introduce one's sel...

"Why did't you go with Scott?" asked Riku.

"Because you guys are more fun and I heard that Scott is a boring person." replied Kairi. "I mean, he'd play spin the bottle and likes to kiss girls. You guys, on the other hand, we fool around, goof off, hang out, play games, have races, and even belching contests."

Riku laughed. "You like the belching contests?" he asked.

"They're fun. I belch all the time." replied Kairi.

"Wait a minute!" cried Sora. "Girls can belch? I thought they just burped little burps, not belches!"

"Oh yeah?" asked Riku. "Prove to me that you can belch like a guy."

"OK, give me a soda." said Kairi.

Riku bought Kairi a soda and Kairi drank it. Suddenly, she let out this loud, "Buuuurrrrraaaaappppp!"

"Aw man, she can belch!" said Sora.

"Uh, shouldn't we go and look for my car?" asked Riku.

"Well, let's go." said Sora.

So, they did. However, they ran into Scott Burkolini again.

"UGH!" cried Sora. "You again!"

"Yup, me again." replied Scott. "And guess what?"

"What, you finally got kicked out of Destiny Islands High School?" asked Sora.

"Hey!" cried Scott. "It's alredy bad enough that you've been trying to get me kicked out of school since I've been going to DIHS!"

"And it's apparantly not working!" cried Sora.

_Scene shifts to school..._

Sora and Riku were spraypainting the words, "Mr. Ranley sucks, Scott Burkorini rocks!" on the J building walls.

They were just about done when the principal, Mr. Curry, came along and Sora and Riku made a run for it. Curry saw it and suspended Scott for five days, the maximum amount of days someone can be suspended.

_Scene shifts back to Traverse Town..._

"Well." said Scott. "Changing the subject to a better topic, didn't you go and seal Kingdom Hearts, Sora?"

"What?" asked Sora. "How do you know about Kingdom Hearts?"

"Well, let's say a little birdie told me." replied Scott. "A little birdie named Ansem."

"WHAT?" cried Sora, Riku, and Kairi at the same time.

"How could Ansem still be alive?" asked Sora. "I destroyed him!"

"Well, his ghost came back and-" replied Scott until he got interupted by an unfamiliar character in this story...

"Well, well, well." said Hurky. "If it isn't Scott Burkorini."

"So, Crystal." said Scott. "We meet again."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hurky. "I prefer to be called Hurky."

"Yeah." said Nobody. "Prove that she's really named Crystal."

"Well, look at her ID card from my old school." said Scott.

"I didn't bring my wallet with me!" said Hurky.

"Uh, the back of your sweater says, 'Crystal,'" said Sora.

"Who asked you?" cried Hurky to Sora.

"He's right." said Nobody. On the back of Hurky's black sweatshirt with the Simple Plan, Green Day,and Good Charlottepatches (I don't own these bands) said Crystal, sewn in pink, on the back of the sweatshirt.

"OK, so what if my name is Crystal!" cried Crystal. She brandished a pink and black keyblade with a broken heart on the chain. "Just for that, I challenge you to a duel! With my keyblade!"

Sora gasped. "You mean Scott's going to get served?" he asked excitedly. "And you're going to hold a dance off?"

"No, I don't even know how to dance." said Crystal.

Sora and Riku moaned.

"So, Scott, what are you going to fight with?" asked Crystal. "A momma's boy keyblade?"

"The powers that Ansem gave me." replied Scott. "Open your heart!" he suddenly shot a beam at Crystal and Sora blocked it for her.

"Oh, crap!" cried Riku. (Please excuse that word, heh heh...)

"Crystal, wait." said Sora. "Let's fight him together. Our keyblades can kick his butt!"

"Yeah, whup Scott's azz all the way to the End of the World!" called Kairi.

"TO THE MAX!" called Riku.

"Aw, why do you have so many fans?" whined Scott.

"Because Sora rules and you drool!" said Nobody.

"You know what?" asked Scott. "Screw this. I'm gonna forfeit!" and he ran off.

"WUSS!" called Crystal.

"Geez, that was a complete waste of time." said Riku...


	8. Arm wrestling and burritos

_Well, I've gotten more reviews, which inspired me to write this chapter. I've got another story out, the real sequel to Sora and Riku Strike Back, only it's called, "Sora and Riku Strike Back, again!" please go and read it!1 It's been up for like, three days and nobody's reviewed it yet!_

After the encounter with Scott Burkorini, Sora asked Crystal and Nobody to come with them and they agreed.

"Under one condition." said Crystal. "you guys call me Hurky."

"OK." said Sora.

So, they went into the gummi ship and started to journey through space.

"So, let me get this straight." said Nobody. "Riku's car got stolen and we're looking for it?"

Riku nodded.

"I don't know why you didn't just report it to the cops and they would have looked for you, Riku." saidHurky.

"Because that would have taken some brains." siad Kairi, jokingly.

"Yeah, it would have been the smart thing to do." said Sora.

Riku whacked Sora upside the head. "Are you calling me dumb?" he asked.

"No, not really, but-" said Sora.

"Good, let's continue on like this conversation never happened." said Riku.

"Can I drive?" asked Hurky.

"You're not old enough." said Riku.

"What are you talking about, I'm almost 17." said Hurky.

So, Riku and Hurky argued to the max, so they decided to settle it with an arm wrestle.

"You don't know what you got yourself into." said Sora.

"Why?" asked Hurky.

"Because Riku can so kick your ass when it comes to arm wrestling." said Kairi.

"Yeah, and with a guy that buff, you're no match against him." said Nobody.

"So what, who cares?" asked Hurky.

"We do." said Sora.

"Well, bring it on." said Riku. "I don't even know why you're wasting your time. You're just going to get creamed. Sora, drive the ship."

Sora then went to the controls and drove (poorly) the gummi ship while Riku and Hurky went to a table to arm wrestle.

"So...what's our plan?" asked Kairi.

"What plan?" asked Sora as he had the controls.

"To get Riku's car back!" said Kairi.

"Yeah, do we even have a clue to where Riku's car is?" asked Nobody.

Kairi turned around and saw Hurky and Riku arm wrestling. "Hey, Riku!" she called.

"What?" grunted Riku.

"Do you have any idea where your car is?" asked Kairi.

Riku let go of Hurky's hand, which hurt from losing to Riku.

"Damn, you're buff!" cried Hurky.

"Told ya!" said Sora.

"Gimme those controls!" said Riku.

"Awwwww..." said Sora.

"Hmm, I've got absolutely no clue to where my car is." he replied. "Hey, I'm hungry, who wants burritos?"

"Ooh,I do, I do!" called Nobody.

"Yeah, me too!" said Hurky. "A big, beefy burrito, with lots of cheese! and refried beans!"

"Awesome!" said Sora. "I'll have what she's having!"

"Mine's going to be loaded with jalapenos!" said Riku. "Hey, Hurky, you like jalapenos?"

"Uh, not really." replied Hurky.

"I don't get it." said Riku. "You're half mexican, and you don't eat jalapenos?"

"Well, I don't even speak Spanish!" said Hurky. "I don't even look mexican!"

"When I order my burrito, I'm going to give you a jalapeno, see if you like it." said Riku.

So, they randomly flew on in outer space. Nobody, Sora, Kairi, and Hurky were all arm wrestling. Hurky vs. Kairi (Hurky won), Sora vs. Nobody (Sora won, then Nobody won after a rematch), Nobody vs. Kairi (Kairi won), and Hurky vs. Sora (Hurky won).

"What is it with you guys and arm wrestling?" asked Riku.

"Hey, you got us started!" said Nobody.

"Whatever." said Riku. "Burrito ho!" he said after a while.

"You're saying burritos are hoes?" asked Kairi.

"No!" cried Riku. "Like, you know, 'Land ho!' when someone sees an island? Well, I'm saying burrito ho!"

_AHHHHH! I'm out of time for right now, log on next time for what happens when they're ordering burritos!_


	9. Burritos and a fight against Scott Burko...

**From this chapter on, I'll reply to the reviewers. I'm calling it, "Reviewer's corner," or something like that...**

**snappy8000: Glad you think my story is interesting, but most of all, I'm glad you think this is funny! **

**JuvenilAngelLuver: WOO HOO! Burritos rock! Burritos are awesome! Aren't they?**

**princessangel-star: Yeah, arm wrestling's OK. It's fun, but I never win because I go up against strong people, hehe.**

**BigWillStyle: Randomness it fun. Stories are more fun when there's randomness. You're an awesome reader, you know that? **

**To all of you: Please keep reading! the more reviews, the more chapters there will be! Now onto the story!**

So, Riku pulled up to the same burrito place where Sora beat up the order box with his keyblade (see Sora and Riku Strike Back for the Sora and the order box incident).

"Welcome to Crazy Loco Burrito, may I take your order?" asked the box.

"Uh yeah, I'd like 5 super grande burritos, 1 with jalapenos, all with extra cheese." said Riku.

"And then?" asked the box.

"And 5 large sodas, 2 diets, 3 regular." replied Riku.

"And then?" asked the box again.

"Uh, I guess that's it." said Riku.

"And then?" asked the box.

"I said that's it!" said Riku, who was getting impatient.

"Uh, Riku, I don't think we need a repeat of last time." said Sora.

"Pipe down, Sora, I'm talking with the burrito guy." said Riku.

"And then?" asked the box.

"I said 'that's it!'" cried Riku. "Do you speak english?"

"AND THEN?" asked the box.

"I SAID NO 'AND THEN!'" cried Riku.

Hurky clapped a hand to her forehead. "Aw man, this is going to take all day." she said.

"Uh, Riku." said Kairi. "Let's just pull up to the-"

"He's not going to listen to you, Kairi." said Sora. "Don't even try."

"_AND THEN?" _cried the box.

"AND I SAID NO AND THEN!" cried Riku. "WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

The box was silent.

"Uh, is anyone there?" asked Riku.

The box was still silent.

"Maybe he's actually being smart for once." said Nobody.

"Wait, he's back." said Riku.

"And then?" asked the box.

"Oh, that it it!" said Riku. He suddenly went in there and beat the guy up. He came back with the burritos.

"I can't believe you actually beat the guy up!" said Hurky.

"Well, Sora here only beat the box up." said Riku. "It only costs them about maybe 600 munny to fix it. By having me beat the guy up, it only costs them one employee."

Hurky took one bite of her burrito and then immediately grabbed her diet soda.

"What's wrong, Hurky?" asked Kairi.

Hurky gulped half her soda down and spoke. "Jalapenos!" she cried.

"Oh, so that's why my burrito isn't spicy!" said Riku.

So, he and Hurky traded their burritos. After they were done, Riku took the controls again and they finally landed in Neverland, only to all get tied up by Mr. Smee and Captain Hook.

"So, you're the weirdoes who tried to kick Scotty out of school." said Hook.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nobody.

"Your little friends tried to get Scott kicked out of his school." said Smee.

Scott Burkorini came.

"Burkorini!" cried Sora.

"Sora...hey, I don't know your last names." said Scott. "Hey, Riku, my man!"

"What?" asked Riku.

"You've been looking for your little car, right?" asked Scott.

"How do you know about my car?" asked Riku.

"Because I know." replied Scott.

"Hey, Scott, how come you never wanted to become my boyfriend?" asked Hurky.

"EW!" cried Kairi. "You liked Scott?"

"Uh, this was the sixth grade." said Hurky.

"Yeah, when we were just beginning training to become SeeDs." said Scott. "Hurky's the only girl that I actually never wanted to go out with."

"You're a SeeD?" asked Sora.

"You sick son of a-" cried Hurky angrily when Smee put tape over Hurky's mouth. "Mmm, mmm, MMM!" she muffled.

"Fools." said Sora.

"Tell me where my car is." said Riku. "Or we're dyeing your hair black!"

"Nooo!" cried Scott.

"Hmm..." said Sora.

"Besides, red isn't you color." said Kairi.

"Grr!" growled Scott.

**to be continued!**


	10. Sora gets kidnapped!

**Yukki: Uh, yeah, see you THIS chappie! Because it's here!**

**BigWillStyle: Well, there would be more randomness, but I just can't think of any right now...maybe if you had some randomness, then I'll use it. I'll use anybody else's ideas of randomness!**

**luvbobbyo01: Sorry, your head hurts, but Im glad you took the time to read this fic. I'm still trying to get some more randomness, so if you've got ideas, let me knoe, haha...**

* * *

"Well, I know where your car went." said Scott. 

"What did you do to my car?" cried Riku. "Answer me!"

"Calm down, Riku." said Kairi.

"How can I calm down?" cried Riku. "My car is still missing and Burkorini's being a jackass like always!"

"Hey, I'm not a jackass!" said Scott.

"Nah, you're a dumbass and a jackass at the same time!" said Nobody.

"Mmm, mmm!" muffled Hurky, with her mouth still taped shut.

Scott picked Sora up.

"Well, find your little Sora friend and I'll give you a clue to where your car is!" said Scott.

"Put me down!" cried Sora. "You know, if wasn't tied up, I'd be running!"

"And if I wasn't tied up, I'd be kicking your ass, Scott!" cried Riku.

"Stop swearing so much, Riku." said Kairi.

"I can't!" said Riku. "I get so mad, I just want to cuss at everybody!"

"Well, where are you going to take thee little boy?" asked Captain Hook.

"Hey, I'm nota little boy, I'm a man!" said Sora.

Scott ran off with Sora, along with Captain Hook and Mr. Smee.

"Now why would Scott kidnap Sora?" asked Kairi.

"Because, uh, I don't know." replied Riku.

"Well, in order to rescue Sora, we need to figure outa way to untie ourselves." said Nobody.

Suddenly, Donald and Goofy crashed in.

"Donald, Goofy!" said Riku. "Glad you're here!"

"Yeah, the dumbass left his strawberry daquiri here!" said Donald.

"Uh, Donald?" asked Nobody. "Why do you like to call Goofy a dumbass?"

"Because he is one." replied Donald. "And that's that."

"Donald, you're always calling everyone dumbasses." said Kairi.

"No, just Goofy.' said Donald.

"Yeah...yeah.." said Goofy.

"You dumbass!" said Donald.

"Oh yeah...I am Goo-ooofyyyy!" said Goofy.

"You dumbass!" cried Donald.

"Yeah..." droned Goofy.

"YOU DUMBASS!" cried Donald.

Riku, Kairi, Nobody, and Hurky sat there in boredom,as they watched Donald call Goofy a dumbass. Riku yawned. "Uh, are you going to rescue us, or not?"

Donald stopped calling Goofy a dumbass for a second and turned to everyone else. "Oh, we didn't know you were tied up." he said. "Heh heh heh."

"Just freaking untie us!" cried Nobody.

"OK, stop your bitchin,all you you!" said Donald as he went to untie them.

"We're not bitching!" cried Riku.

So, Donald and Goofy untied everyone, and Hurky untaped her mouth shut.

"Come on, guys, we need to go find Sora!" said Hurky as she ran up ahead. But, since she coudn't run that well because she ran out of breath easily, she stopped for a minute.

"Hurky, why are you-" said Nobody.

"Go on without me, guys!" coughed Hurky.

"No, we're sticking together." said Riku. "We don't want anyone else to get kidnapped!"

Meanwhile, Scott put Sora down in the ship's hold.

"So, little boy, what is your purpose here?" asked Hook.

"I'm nota little boy, I'm a man!" cried Sora. "And we came here to find my friend's car."

Scott, Hook, and Smee all started to laugh really hard.

"What's so funny?" asked Sora.

"You're looking for a car?" asked Scott. "On a ship? You know there are no cars on a ship! Mwa ha ha ha ha!"

"Well, there are ferrys." said Sora, thoughtfully. "They carry cars on the ocean."

"Well, and-shut up!" cried Scott.

"Hey, you're the idiot who knows where Riku's car is!" said Sora.

"Err, blast that Riku boy!" cried Hook. "We don't know where his car is!"

"Tthat's right." stuttered Smee. "In fact, we don't even know what a car is!"

"Tell me, or your red hair is going to turn black!" said Sora.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" cried Scott. "I'm going to bleach my hair before you turn it black!"

"You like bleached hair?" asked Sora.

"Well, yes, I do." replied Scott.

"Haha, you're going to look so goofy!" said Sora. "Remember Riku bleached his hair two years ago?"

"Yeah, he looked so silly." said Scott.

**Whoa ho! I better update Sora's Goodbye! I've just got some awesome ideas, besides, I just don't have much time, anyway...**


	11. In Atlantica

**NOTICE: After reading a review from someone who apparantly wasn't very happy with the story, I decided that if someone doesn't like this story, they can say it to me nicely, not swear at me! If you they say it to me nicely, I'll try to make the story better for that person. **

**Sorry, guys, no time for Reviewer's Corner! I don't got time but I'll respond to the reviews in the next chapter. Right now, I've got some awesome ideas that I need to type before I forget :D!**

* * *

While Sora and Scott were talking, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Hurky, Kairi, and Nobody all burst into the room. 

"Ha, we got you now!" said Hurky.

"Now tell us where Riku's car is!" said Nobody.

Scott smiled. "Sorry, but I can only give you one clue." he said as he untied Sora and Sora stood up. "In a different world. That's all I can say for now. And since I untied Sora and without a fight, I'm going to do something random and I can do random things thanks to the powers Ansem gave me..."

"And what kind of random thing is that?" asked Nobody.

"Well, better go!" said Scott, and he teleported out.

"What was that all about?" asked Goofy.

"Whoa!" cried Sora as he fell over.

Kairi turned to see Sora on the ground. "Oh, my, gosh!" she cried.

"What?" asked Riku.

Everyone else looked down at Sora and saw that he was a merman.

"What the heck...asked Hurky. "...is going on?"

"I'm not sure!" cried Nobody. "Sora, you're a-"

"I know, I'm a mermaid!" said Sora.

"Are you saying that you're a girl?" asked Riku. "Because you're calling yourself a mermaid when you're a merman!" and he started to laugh.

"Ugh, Riku!" cried Sora. "If I had my legs right now, I'd kick you! Ooh, I know!" and with that, he moved his tail and tripped Riku.

"Ow!" said Riku, on the ground, next to Sora. "Well, at least I have legs, unlike you!"

Kairi shook her head, sighed, and turned to Donald. "Can you turn him back into a human?" she asked.

"Well, let's see what I can do." said Donald. He tried like maybe, 50 spells and none of them worked.

"Hmm, maybe you should look in your magic book." suggested Goofy.

"Good idea." said Hurky. "Where is your book, anyway?"

"Right here!" replied Donald as he took out a tiny book from his pocket and read from it. "Says here that we should go to Atlantica in order to find a potion that can turn Sora back into a human."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Nobody. "Let's go!"

So, Hurky and Riku had to pick Sora up and take him to thegummi ship.While they were driving to Atlantica, Sora kept whining that he needed water, and lots of it, and Riku got sick of it, so he put Sora in the bathtub with water.

"Why does he need water?" asked Hurky.

"Because Sora can't go anywhere out of water, but in water, he can go anywhere." replied Donald.

"Well, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Kairi.

"But then, Sora is half boy, half sea creature, so he needs water." replied Donald.

"I heard that!" called Sora. "I'm not a little boy, I'm a man! And I'm called a merman since I have a merman's tail!"

"Keep it up and we'll call you a merboy!" called Nobody.

"NO! Anything but merboy!" called Sora.

Finally, they got to Atlantica, but only four people could go, including Sora. Hurky and Riku had a rock, paper, scissors match and Riku won, and Nobody also got to go. Donald already got to go, anyways. Hurky, Kairi, and Goofy had to stay in the gummi ship and do basically nothing.

"Now listen, Riku, Nobody, this is very important." said Donald. "I've already put the spells to make Rikua merman, Nobody a mermaid, and me a half duck, half octopus thing..."

"Wait a minute, half duck, half octopus?" asked Hurky.

"Never mind." said Donald. "Anyway, once we set foot in Atlantica, we won't have our legs anymore. We'll all be sea creatures, and-"

"I get the point." said Riku. "Let's just go!"

So, Nobody and Riku pushed Sora into the waters of Atlantica, then Donald jumped into the water, then Nobody, and finally, Riku.

"Man, I'm bored." said Hurky. "How come only four people were allowed to come?"

"Because it would scare the little animals." replied Kairi.

"Well, what should we do now?" asked Goofy.

He, Hurky, and Kairi thought in silence. Finally, Hurky said, "Let's see what's on TV!"

"Yeah!" said Kairi as she reached for the remote and turned on the TV...

**Well, you're going to find out what will happen next...for now, you'll just sit there and wonder what's going to happen after this...**


	12. In Atlantica part 2!

**Reviewer's Corner time!**

**Sailorstar165: Yeah, you're going to be in the story!**

**BigWillStyle: I'm glad you like my story. I guess that wasn't a very nice person...**

**time to go on with the story!

* * *

Riku noticed that he was underwater (no duh sherlock, silly me, but I had to find a way to start off) and saw that he still looked the same. **

"Aw man, I'm still a human!" cried Riku.

"No you're not." said Sora. "Look at your legs."

Riku looked down and saw that his legs were replaced witha tail like Sora's and Nobody's.

"AHHHH! Where are my legs?" he cried.

"Remember, we're underwater." said Donald.

Riku and Nobody turned and saw Donald's webbed feet were now tentacles. "AHHH!" they screamed.

"What?" asked Donald.

"Uh, nothing!" said Nobody. "This is so cool! But does Sora have a blue tail and me and Riku have green tails?"

"No clue." replied Sora.

Meanwhile, back on the gummi ship, where was nothing to watch on TV. So, Hurky, Kairi, and Goofy were playing Go Fish.

"Goofy, you got any nines?" asked Hurky.

"Go Fish, ahlyck!" said Goofy.

Kairi sighed. "Goofy, you've got two nines. Hand them over." she said.

"Oh, Ok." said Goofy.

There was a knock on the door, so Hurky got up and went to get it. She opened it to find a blonde haired girl, wearing a pink chinese shirt with a star on it and a purple skirt.

"Uh, can I help you?" asked Hurky. "Come in."

"Yeah, uh, hi! My name's Ryo-oki, but you guys can call me Ryo for short. Is Riku here?" the girl said as she stepped into the gummi ship.

"Uh, he was here, but he's out looking for a cure for our friend." replied Hurky. "He got turned into merman."

"A merman?" asked Ryo.

"Uh, yeah." said Kairi. "It's a long story."

Ryo laughed. "How?" she asked.

"This guy named Scott Burkorini kidnapped Sora and turned him into a merman once we got him back." said Kairi.

Everyone began to laugh. "Well, I can turn myself into a mermaid, so I can go find Riku myself!" said Ryo.

"Uh, why exactly do you want to find Riku?" asked Hurky.

"Because Riku's my man-I mean, uh, look over there!" said Ryo. "Isn't that a bird?"

Kairi, Goofy, and Hurky turned and Ryo jumped into the water.

"I don't see no bird." said Hurky.

Kairi turned around. "Hurky, Ryo's gone." she said.

"Well, let her." said Hurky.

After swimming around for maybe about fifteen minutes, Sora, Riku, Nobody, and Donald ran into Ariel.

"Sora! Donald!" said Ariel. "It's so nice to see you guys!"

"Yeah, nice to see you, too, Ariel." said Sora. "Ariel, I'd like you to meet my friends Riku and Nobody."

"Hey." said Riku.

Ariel giggled. "You're cute." she said.

"Who, me?" asked Sora.

"No, Sora, I was talking about Riku." replied Ariel. "Um, Riku, there'sa dance at my castle and I want to know if you'd like to come with me."

"Sorry, I don't date mermaid chicks." said Riku.

"Riku, you'rea merman yourself." said Nobody.

"I meant that I date people with legs, like us." said Riku. "Mermaids freak me out."

"Then why did you come?" asked Sora. "Hurky wanted to come, but nooo, you guys had to play rock, paper, scissors!"

"So, Riku's a human, like you?" asked Ariel.

Nobody nodded. "But Sora can't be a human until we find a potion to give Sora his legs back." she said.

"Well, we could go see Ursula, the sea witch." said Ariel.

"Oh no, I'm not facing her again!" said Sora. "I'd rather remain a merman than deal with that freak!"

Riku turned. "Well, I'm going back to the gummi ship, and I can go play video games against Hurky again." said Riku. He suddenly bumped into Ryo, who was a mermaid now.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Riku. "YOU AGAIN?"

"Yup, me again!" said Ryo. "You look pretty cute as a merman."

"Ugh, how did you find out that I was here?" asked Riku.

Ryo giggled. "A girl named Hurky told me." she replied.

"GRRRR, HURKY!" cried Riku.

"Um, moving on." said Donald. "So, we either see Ursula and get Sora's cure, or Sora can remain a merman and live here."

"Well, originally, we were looking for my car." said Riku.

"But your car's not here, Riku." said Sora. "There's absolutely no way a car can be in Atlantica."

"Where's your car?" asked Ryo, noticing her pink tail.

"That's what we're trying to find out." said Riku.

**Well, that's all for now. I need to go update my other things for now, buh hye:D**


	13. We're going to Olympus! Nice!

**well, nobody reviewed for chapter 12 yet, but who cares, I'm going to talk to the reviewers from the last chappie! And Sora's Goodbye won't be updated until at least Wednesday or Thursday.**

**Dylan: Glad that you think this story's awesome!**

**carbuncle: Thanks for the words of kindness. But I don't think that reviewer will be back. They said they wouldn't. Anyways, you're right about why this story is here. To make you guys laugh. And the reviewing thing is to compliment or cr****iticise (in a more graceful way) to the author...**

**luvbobbyo01: Thank you for those words of kindness! Personally, I don't think anyone's a dumbass.**

* * *

While Riku was yapping about his car, everyone else (except Ryo) left without him to find Ursula. 

"I thought you said that you'd rather remain as a merman and not see Ursula." said Nobody.

"But...on second thought, being in the ocean gets boring." said Sora.

Lucky for them, Ursula was gone and so were her weird eels, Flotsam and Jetsam. Sora snuck in and got the cure and swam out. Everyone else caught up with Riku and Ryo and all left. Ariel was pretty sad to see Riku leave.

"Nice." said Riku, once they were back in the gummi ship. "I've got my legs back!"

"We all did." said Donald.

"Except me!" said Sora, from the floor.

"Well, drink the cure!" said Hurky.

So, Sora drank the cure. "I don't get it." he said. "I feel fi-" suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his tail and passed out.

"Great, we've got a passed out merman on the ground." said Riku.

"Well, he won't be on the ground if we pick him up!" said Kairi.

So she, Hurky and Nobody all picked Sora up and put him in bed.

"He smells like fish!" said Hurky.

"Relax, he won't be smelling like fish for long." said Ryo.

"So, now that's out of the way." said Donald. "Where do we go next?"

"Well, a possible place to look would be Olympus Colliseum." said Hurky.

"And Wonderland." said Riku.

"Or Halloweentown." said Kairi.

"AHHH!" cried Riku.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" asked Ryo.

"If my car is in Halloweentown, then it could get vandalized there!" cried Riku. "And I'm not your sweetie, Ryo!"

Ryo giggled. "Whatever." she said.

So, they decided to go to Olympus. It was a long drive to there from Atlantica.

During the drive, Sora woke up in his room. "Ugh, where am I?" he asked sleepily.

Kairi and Nobody walked in. "Sora, you're awake!" said Kairi.

"And you've got you legs back." said Nobody.

Sora looked down and saw that his tail had been replaced with his legs. He was also wearing his red bodysuit and hoodie.

"Hey, how did my clothes get on me?" asked Sora.

"How should we know?" asked Nobody.

"Yeah, remember your clothes disappeared when you became a merman and now they appeared when you became a human." said Kairi.

"Well, I still smell like fish." said Sora as he got up and joined everyone else in the control room. "So, where are we going now?"

"Olympus!" said Nobody, gleefully.

"For what?" asked Sora.

"To find Riku's car!" said Ryo.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that we still need to find Riku's car..." said Sora. He turned to Ryo. "So...who are you again?"

Ryo grinned. "My name's Ryo-oki, but call me Ryo!" she said all happily. "I'm going to be Riku's wife!"

"No she's not!" cried Riku.

"Woo, Riku and Ryo, sitting in a tree, K-I-" sang Sora.

Riku kicked Sora in the leg. "OW!" cried Sora as he grabbed his leg (yeah, getting kicked in the leg hurts!).

"Hey, you deserved it!" said Riku.

"If I was still a merman on the floor, I'd swing my tail and trip you!" said Sora.

"But you're not, so HA!" said Riku.

Sora pouteda cute little pout. (Like he did when he just finished racing Riku for the name of the raft in the game)

"So, how old are you?" asked Kairi. "I'm 14, Sora's 14, Nobody's 13, Riku's 15, Hurky's 17, Donald is seventy something and so is Goofy."

"I'm 1,103 years old!" replied Ryo.

"DANG!" cried Sora. "And I thought Hurky, Donald, and Goofy were old!"

"You think I'm old?" cried Hurky. "I'm not that old! I just turned 17 a few weeks ago!"

"Well, 17's pretty young compared to my age." said Ryo.

Sora laughed. "You're such an old hag, Ryo."

Ryo got MAD! She ran to Sora and started to beathim up. "I'm not an old hag!" she cried. "I just happen to look 13!"

"OW!" cried Sora. "OK, you're not an old hag!"

Ryo calmed down and smiled. "OK!" she said.

"...she's evil..." said Sora with his voice shaking.

"So...what worlds are you from?" asked Ryo.

"Well, Sora, Riku, and I are from Destiny Islands, Donald and Goofy are from Disney castle, Hurky's from Balamb Garden, and Nobody's from Spira." replied Kairi. (wait, I think that's where Al Bhed people are from).

"Hey, we're here!" said Riku.

Everyone turned and looked out the window.

"Whoa, that's Olympus?" asked Hurky.

"Yup!" replied Goofy.

"Let's see if there's another tournament!" said Sora.

So, they all disembarked off the gummi ship and checked out what was going on at Olympus...

**Sorry for the long wait, but I was unable to update. I rarely ever got to the computer yesterday...haha!**


	14. Keyblade master

**Well, it's time for another update of Dude, Where's Riku's Car? I'm typing this at three am...but I can't sleep because my coughing keeps everyone awake. I've been sick with what originally started off as a cold, but is now bronchitis, which is why I haven't been updating...but good news is that I've got a lot of ideas in store for you guys, so enjoy (cough cough)! OK, I better stop being so excited...**

"Well, I'm from a world where people age weird." replied Ryo as the gummi ship landed at Olympus Coliseum. They all got out and went up to Phil and Hercules.

"Hey, what's happening, Herc?" asked Sora.

"Hey, Sora, glad you showed up." said Hercules. "We're having a tournament today. Winner gets a neat trophy."

"Nice." said Riku. "Bling bling!"

"What the-?" asked Nobody.

"Riku likes a lot of bling." said Kairi. "He likes a lot of gold and silver stuff."

Hercules just laughed.

So, after introducing each other, Sora, Riku, Hurky, Nobody, Ryo, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all signed up for the games. But Sora wondered why would Kairi sign up for the games. She's got no weapons or magic.

Goofy was also drinking a lot of alcoholic drinks. He explained that "al-key-hol" helped him get through the day, but he was just saying that because he was drunk, haha...

"Hey, I wonder who else is competing." said Sora thoughtfully.

"Well, I heard that Cloud was going to be here." said Donald.

"So Crystal, we meet again." said a voice.

Hurky turned around and saw a girl with blackish-brown hair in a ponytail, hazel eyes, wearing jeans and a Flogging Molly T-shirt (I don't own that band. Did I mention that Flogging Molly is a rock band?).

"Mina Momodine." said Hurky.

"Crystal Dermott." said Mina. (well, I'm not putting my real last name on here! By the way, I do not own this last name, so if a reader's last name is Dermott, it's entirely coincidental).

"Hey, I prefer to be called Hurky!" cried Hurky."So, you're ditching school to be here? Ooh, you're going to be in sooooooo much trouble!"

"Hey, you're ditching, too!" said Mina. "You haven't been in class for two weeks! What the heck have you been doing all this time?"

"Hanging around people who are actually cool and know true friendship!" said Hurky.

"Wait, what's so bad about the people at your school?" asked Sora.

"The people at our school are so uptight about becoming SeeDs, scoring high grades on their tests, and waiting for the day that one of themis the chosen keyblade master of our world." replied Hurky. "I didn't have a lot of friends there, and whoever were my friends, they were all dull and boring. Just want to become the chosen keyblade master of Balamb Garden."

"Oh yeah, someone from every world gets a keyblade," said Mina. "No one has been chosen to have one from our world, yet..." (**yeah, I made the whole keyblade thing up. It's just more interesting to have that**...)

"Ahem." said Hurky as she held out her pink and black keyblade.

"NO WAY!" cried Mina. "You're the keyblade master of Balamb Garden?"

Hurky nodded.

"And I'm the keyblade master of Destiny Islands." said Sora as he held out his keyblade.

"And I'm the keyblade master of Spira." said Nobody.

"But Hurky, you're dumb as a chicken!" said Mina. "All you ever did was eat and sleep in class, blare your CD player during class, slack off, cheat on everything, and suck up to the teachers!How comeyou, of all people, the Balamb Garden keyblade master?"

"Because...uh, I actually don't know that!" replied Hurky.

"Besides, getting a keyblade is not based on grades." said Nobody.

"Yeah, it's based on...a lot of things..." said Sora.

"Hey, Mina, I thought you were too busy criticizing everyone and everything." said Hurky.

Mina just haughtily walked off.

"Geez, that girl's sure got a stick up her nose." said Nobody.

"More like maybe seven!" said Riku.

Hurky just bowed her head down. She and Mina used to be pretty good friends, too, until the whole keyblade thing came up.

Phil then stepped onto a platform. "The tournament is about to begin!" he called. "Let the games begin!"

Everyone cheered...


	15. The games, part 1

**Haha, you guys are so awesome! You all wished me get well, and that's what I did! I'm all better now and I'm finally back at school (not because I was sick, but I was on spring break, which really sucked for me because I didn't do anything fun. It's the reason why I was unable to update all last week except for maybe two chapters instead of like maybe, five. I'm also never going tp update at home again because I get in trouble for trying to update! Nobody shall stop me because I'm at school! Mwa ha ha ha! OK, now there's no time for reviewer's corner, let' get on with the story, and thank you guys for helping me get better!**

"...but first." said Phil.

"Awwwww!" whined everyone.

"We need to hold the preliminaries." said Phil.

"Just get on with the freakin' game!" called somebody.

"Yeah!" called the contestants.

"OK, bear with us, people, the longer we don't have the prelims, the longer you people won't be able to fight in the games!" said Phil.

So, the preliminaries were held and _then _the games got started. Hurky was up, first, against Mina Momodine.

"Even though you've got a keyblade, Hurky, I've got an even more powerful weapon." said Mina.

"And what's that, a rubber chicken?" asked Hurky.

"HEY!" cried Sora. "Don't make fun of the rubber chickens!"

"Yeah, they rock!" called Riku.

"Yeah, Riku likes them so much, he's got rubber chicken boxers!" said Kairi.

"Hey, how did you know that I wear rubber chicken boxers?" asked Riku.

"Because in PE, you kept showing off your boxers!" said Kairi.

"Hey, shut up, you guys!" called Hurky. "OK, go on." said Hurky.

"My weapon is homemade. It's the ninja-deathstar sword!" replied Mina. "And I'm going to kick your butt with it!"

"AHHHH!" cried Hurky.

"Hurky, why are you scared of some little homemade weapon?" called Nobody. "You're a keyblade wielder, you can whup her azz because everyone knows that a keyblade is more powerful than some little toy!"

"Hey, she's right!" said Hurky. With that, she pulled out her keyblade, which had a pink handle, and black blade-thingy and a broken heart for a keychain. "I, on the other hand, have a keyblade!"

"I know you do! You're the keyblade master from our world!" called Mina. "Let's just fight each other!"

"Haha, OK then, BRING IT ON!" called Hurky.

She and Mina charged at each other and started to sword fight.

"Go Hurky!" called Kairi.

"Yeah, kick her butt!" called Sora.

"Shut up, shut up!" screetched Hurky. "You guys are gonna make me lose!"

"Hey, how can we make her lose?" asked Sora.

Ryo took out her keyblade and pointed it at Sora. "You better be quiet or you're not even going to get a chance to fight because you'll already be defeated by me!"

"O-OK!" stammered Sora. Ryo took her keyblade away. "sheesh." he said under his breath.

Hurky and Mina kept fighting and fighting for about fifteen minutes. Finally, Phil called on a loud speaker, "Whoever owns the red gummi ship with a bumper sticker that says, 'Flogging Molly Rocks,' you're being towed."

"WHAT?" cried Mina. Suddenly, Hurky whacked her with her keyblade and knocked her out.

" AND THE WINNER IS HURKY!" called Phil.

Everyone cheered.

"Hey, where's Goofy?" asked Riku.

Meanwhile,Goofy was towing Mina's car and put it next to Cerberus's cage. "She's a jerk, anyways." he said to himself.

"OK, next up, Sora vs. Scott Burkorini!" called Phil.

"SCOTT BURKORINI'S HERE?" cried Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hurky, Nobody, Ryo, and Donald all at the same time.

Scott Burkorini stepped up.

"Well, at least we get to see a real fight against Scott." said Nobody.

"Then again, what if they hold a dance off?" asked Kairi.

"Aw man, that would be NICE!" said Riku.

Sora went to the arena and waited for Scott. He finally showed up.

"So, you're not going to be a wuss for once?" asked Sora.

"You know it." said Scott.

"Good, because a good beating is what you deserve." said Sora.

"Well, I'm getting even with you for all you did to me!" said Scott.

"Wait, what did I do again?" asked Sora.

"You don't remember?" asked Scott. "You got me suspended three times, you nearly got me expelled seven times, you and Riku have been playing so many pranks on me, it's not even funny anymore, and another thing, you took Kairi away from me!"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean? I didn't take Kairi away from you!" said Sora. "She just doesn't like you!"

Scott didn't say another word. He shota beam out of his hands and Sora used Aeroga to shield himself. He got hurt from the beam, but it was only a scratch. Sora then charged at Scott with his keyblade.

"WOOO HOOO!" called Nobody. "You kick his butt, Sora!"

Scott was falling backwards from the attack from Sora's keyblade. "So, you wanna fight with a keyblade? Fine." said Scott.

With that, he got a sword out and charged at Sora.

Kairi put her hands over her eyes. "I can't watch!" she cried.

"WHOA!" cried Hurky.

"What?" asked Kairi, with her hands still over her eyes.

"Sora just got Scott so bad, it's not funny!" said Ryo. "Did you see his attack? That was amazing!"

Kairi took her hands off from her eyes. Riku turned to Ryo. "I thought you hated Sora." he said.

"Well, only because he called me old." said Ryo.

Sora and Scott were still fighting. Finally, Scott ditched the sword thing and went with shooting beams out of his hands.

"Open your heart!" said Scott and shot a powerful beam from his hands, and Sora dodged the attack.

"Hey, Scott, where did you get those powers of yours anyway?" asked Sora.

"Ansem gave them to me, why?" asked Scott.

"Oh, so you don't really have a weakness, do you?" asked Sora.

'That's right." said Scott, sounding all smug.

"So...your only weakness is really...LIGHT!" said Sora.

"WHAT?" cried Scott.

Sora stabbed himself with his keyblade and light shone.

"EEK!" cried Scott. "...light...it...burns!"

He then passed out.

"SORA!" cried Hurky, Ryo, and Nobody.

"Relax, you guys, he's fine." said Riku.

"How do you know?" asked Hurky.

"He does this all the time." said Kairi.

The light stopped shining and there stood Sora, with one foot on top of a passed out Scott.

The crowd was silent. Suddenly, there was an uproar from the crowd as they cheered for Sora.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" called Nobody.

"I can't believe he finally kicked Scott's butt!" said Riku, all amazed.

"AND THE WINNER IS...SORA!" called Phil. Even he was shocked.

Sora then came back several minutes later, with a smile on his face.

"Aw man, that was nice!" said Riku as he slapped Sora on the back.

"Eh, it was nothing." said Sora. "With Scott having Ansem's powers, it's just like fighting Ansem all over again."

...end of the chapter...

**Well, that's all I have to type for now...class is ending. See you laters, everybody!**


	16. The games, part 2

So, there was a break after the whole Sora defeating Scott thing.

"So...you don't hurt after stabbing yourself with your keyblade?" asked Nobody.

Sora nodded. "Uh-huh." he said. "And keyblade wielder can stab themself without dying or hurting."

"Aw cool!" said Hurky. "Let me stab myself!"

"No wait!" cried Sora. "Only if you're in battle and fighting someone like Scott Burkorini."

Ryo, Riku, Kairi, and Nobody stood and watched paramedics put Scott onto a stretcher.

"Man, that was tight how Sora kicked Scott's butt!" said Riku.

Goofy came back, sipping on a white russian. "Garwsh, these white russians are a blast!" he said.

"Where have you been, ya big palooka?" asked Donald.

"Towing Mina's gummi ship." replied Goofy. "She made me spill my margarita earlier, ahyuck!"

"Um, Goofy, I think you should lay off the alcohol for a while." said Hercules. "You're going to fight."

"Relax, Hercules, I do really good when I drink!" said Goofy.

"He's serious." said Donald. "If he goes one day without alcohol, he's lifeless!"

Hercules laughed.

"And now." said Phil. "Up next is Riku vs. Cloud!"

"Well, I'm next." said Riku as he got up.

"Yay, Riku's up next!" whooped Ryo.

"Ryo, I'm going to need you to be quiet while I fight." said Riku. "Without your cheering, I could win."

"You mean...I can't be your cheerleader?" asked Ryo.

"Well, basically, yes." said Riku. "And-"

He stopped to see that Ryo was pouting the Sora pout. "Let me be your cheerleader...PLEASE?" she asked.

"Just let her." said Sora.

"Oh, alright!" said Riku. "You can be my cheerleader!"

"YAY!" cheered Ryo.

So, Riku stepped up to the arena.

Meanwhile, Scott woke up in the ER or Olympus Coliseum.

"Ugh, where am I?" he asked sleepily.

"You're in the ER." said Mina as she held a bag of ice over her head, where Hurky had whacked her.

"Hey, didn't you get your butt kicked by a girl named Crystal?" asked Scott.

"She prefers to be called Hurky." said Mina. "And I'd rather not disclose that fact. Besides, didn't you get your butt kicked by a guy named Sara?"

"His name is Sora and yes, I did get my butt kicked by him." replied Scott. "He just had to stab himself with his keyblade. I thought he was commiting suicide and disqualifying himself. Just so I can win."

"I still can't get over the fact that Hurky, of all people, is the wielder of the Balamb Garden keyblade..." said Mina.

"Are you still nagging about the stupid keyblade?" asked Scott. "Hey, I felt the same thing when I learned that Sora was the keyblade wielder of our world. Listen, I've gota plan. You in?"

"Sure." replied Mina.

So, she and Scott left the ER.

Meanwhile, there was a draw between Riku and Cloud, so nobody won or lost. Apparantly, they stepped outside the line.

"So...are we still in the games?" asked Riku to Phil.

"Yeah, I guess." said Phil.

"Nice." said Riku.

"Up next is Androo Polampo and Oarah Pon Sorton!" called Phil.

"Man, it's boring to watch other people you don't really know fight." said Sora.

"But we know Androo and Oarah." said Kairi.

"Why does Androo spell his name with droo and not drew?" asked Riku.

"Because Androo's parents are weird!" said Sora. "Just like he is! I mean, he likes pink shirts and shopping at the mall!"

Riku and Kairi rolled their eyes.

"Hey, who wants to play truth or dare?" asked Hurky.

"Ooh, I do, I do!" said Nobody.

So, everyone agreed.

"OK, Sora, truth or dare?" asked Hurky.

"Mmm, dare!" said Sora.

"OK, I dare you to...run to Cloud, circle around him, and buzz like a bee!" said Hurky.

"Awesome!" said Sora. "Me like to annoy people!"

So, he ran to Cloud, ran around him and buzzed like a bee.Cloud wasn't annoyed at first, so he sat in silence and watched Sora circle him. Finally, he got mad after five minutes and whacked Sora with his sword.

"Owie!" whined Sora. "See what you made me do?"

Everyone was laughing really hard.

"OK, now it's my turn!" said Sora. "Riku, truth or dare?"

"I'll take truth." said Riku. He didn't want to know what Sora would make him do.

"Why truth?" asked Ryo.

"Because the last time I picked dare, Sora made me put a pair of moogle boxers on my head and run around Kairi's house with the boxers on my head and Sora took pictures of me!" said Riku.

Ryo giggled. "Hee hee, how funny!" she said.

"OK, Riku, who do you like better?" asked Sora. "Hurky...or ...Ryo?"

Riku puta hand on his chin. "Hmm, I really have to think about that." he said. "Hurky is a good person to compete against and Ryois a good person to pour feelings out to."

Everyone turned to Ryo.

"Riku's been telling you his feelings?" asked Nobody.

Ryo smiled and nodded. "Yup!" she said. "Riku's been telling me that he misses his moogle plushy, Mr. Moogy!"

Riku gasped. "YOU TOLD!" he cried.

Sora started laughing. "Man, this is good!" he said.

"SORA!" cried Hurky and Kairi.

"Hee hee." said Sora as he flashed his trademark grin.

"Well, I guess I like Hurky and Ryo the same." said Riku.

Their game had to be cut short when Ryo was called to go fightYuffie after Androo had decided to forfeit.

Ryo took out her keyblade. "Well, wish me luck." she said.

"Good luck!" said Nobody.

"Yeah, you're going to need it." said Sora. "Yuffie really kicked my butt the last time!"

Ryo laughed.

"But if you really need some motivation, let me know and I'll call some out to you!" said Sora.

"Thanks." said Ryo. She then went out...

**Sorry readers, but I must go! You'll have to know what happens next time. And I also wish for a good reader, luvbobbyo01 to get well soon! Thank you all and have a pleasant tommorrow!**


	17. The games, part 3

Ryo stepped into the arena. She waited for Yuffie to come out.

"I hope she wins." said Kairi.

"Eh, she'll do fine!" said Riku as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms like he always does. "She's Ryo! She can do anything, believe me! She beat me in arm wrestling. Hurky couldn't, and she's a lot bigger than Ryo."

"WHAT?" cried Hurky. "She's stronger than me _and_ you? And she beat you in arm wrestling? Damn..."

"Well-" said Riku.

"Come on, let's have a rematch!" said Hurky.

Riku laughed. "Hurky, Hurky, Hurky..." he said. "You just don't know when to give up!"

So, while the arm wrestling rematch was going on, Yuffie got into the arena.

"I'm fighting a little girl?" asked Yuffie. "Maybe you should go home, little girl."

"For your information, I'm 1,103 years old!" said Ryo. "There's absolutely no way that I'm a little girl!"

"If you're that old, why do you look like you're 10?" asked Yuffie.

"Because I age 1 year every 100 years!" replied Ryo.

Sora was watching what was going on. "Hey, didn't we think Hurky was 19?" he asked.

"Yeah, you did." said Kairi. "And she's really 17."

(It's true that people think I'm older. I went to a community college a month ago and someone thoughtI was a student there because someone asked, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" and I said, "I'm in high school!" and they said, "Oh, I'm sorry, you look older!" It gets annoying, and people also think my 19 year old sister is 16! AHHH!)

"Hey, Sora, wanna place a bet?" asked Nobody.

"On what?" asked Sora.

"I'll bet 200 munny that Riku wins the arm wrestling match." said Nobody. "You up for it?"

"OK, I'll bet for Hurky to win, and to sweeten the deal, let's make it 500 munny!" said Sora.

Meanwhile, Ryo pulled out her keyblade.

"Whoa, nice keyblade!" said Yuffie.

"Thanks, it's made of a substance called Angel's Tears!" said Ryo. "It's harder than diamonds, but light as a feather! And it's got these cute little wings where I hold it and it's got a gold star with Angel's Tear wings! And there's pretty little moon on the blade! I love my keybade!"

"HEY!" called Phil. "YOU TWO BETTER START FIGHTING OR YOU'RE BOTH DISQUALIFIED!"

Yuffie gasped. "Let's start the fight!" she said. She threw two ninja stars at Ryo.

"EEK!" cried Ryo, and she used her keyblade to block the ninja stars. "Ninja stars? Is that all you've got?" She swung the keyblade at Yuffie and then Yuffie did a cartwheel.

"Come and get it!" she said. (Hey, she said that in the game. It gets pretty annoying after a while!)

"Hey, get over here!" cried Ryo. She began to chase Yuffie around the arena, while swinging her keyblade at the same time. "I just wanna hit you!"

Sora began to laugh. "This is hilarious!" he said.

"Hey Sora, guess who won the bet?" asked Nobody.

"Me?" asked Sora, sounding all hopeful.

"Nope, I did!" said Nobody gleefully. "Hurky lost, so pay up!"

Sora sighed and paid her 500 munny. He then turned to the arena and saw Ryo chasing Yuffie. "HEY, RYO, NEED SOME MOTIVATION?" he called.

"I COULD SURE GO FOR SOME RIGHT NOW!" called Ryo.

"GOOD, YOU'RE AN OLD HAG!" called Sora. "WHY DON'T YOU GO TO THE DRUGSTORE AND BUY YOURSELF A CANE? OR A WALKER? AND WHILE YOU'RE THERE, GO PICK UP SOME GLUE FOR YOUR FALSE TEETH?"

Ryo growled. "I'M NOT AN OLD HAG!" she cried. She suddenly ran faster and actually whacked Yuffie with her keyblade.

"Whoa! She's really mad!" said Riku.

Ryo then kept whacking Yuffie in anger and finally, Yuffie finally decided to forfeit.

"She's just too strong when she's mad!" said Yuffie as she walked away.

Ryo finally got back with her friends, except that she whacked Sora with her keyblade. "Dimwit!" she said.

"OW!" cried Sora. "What was that for?"

"You call that motivation?" asked Ryo. "To call me an old hag and telling me to go to the drugstore to buy a walker and glue for my false teeth! By the time I do that,you'll be long dead!" She hit Sora again.

"Whoa, calm down." said Riku. "He just wanted to make you mad enough so that you could win."

"Riku's right." said Kairi.

"OK, but next time, I'll chop Sora's head off with my keyblade!" said Ryo.

"Up next is Donald Duck vs. Sephiroth!" announced Phil.

"Well, it's my turn." said Donald. "Wish me luck!"

"Oh, drink this for good luck!" said Goofy as he handed Donald a glass of an orange drink.

"Orange juice?" asked Donald.

"Well, yes, itis orange juice, but it's got tequila in it!" said Goofy.

"OK, cheers!" said Donald and with that, he gulped the drink down and left.

"Hey, can I have some?" asked Hurky.

"You can't, you're under 21!" said Goofy.

"Well, I'm way over 21!" said Ryo. "Can I have some?"

"Nope, you don't look it!" said Goofy.

Donald stepped onto the arena and Phil called for them to start fighting.

Donald casta fire spell on Sephiroth. However, Sephy yawned. "Is that the best you've got?" he asked.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Donald, throwing one of his famous temper tantrums.

Meanwhile, Riku pulled out a pack of cards. "Hey, let's play poker!" he said.

"Ooh, can we make it strip poker?" asked Sora.

"SORA!" cried all the girls. Ryo whacked Sora with her keyblade again.

"OW!" whined Sora. "OK, fine. No strip poker."

Donald releaseda thunder attack on Sephy, and then Sephy released an ultimate fire attack, therefore nearly cooking Donald.

"cough!" coughed Donald and a puff of black smoke came out of his mouth.

"Mmm, mmm, I sure would love a roasted orange and tequila duck!" said Sephy.

"WAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!" cried Donald as he ran out of the arena.

"And Donald Duck forfeits!" called Phil.

Meawhile, everyone else was playing poker.

"Hmm, something smells like an orange tequila duck." said Riku. "Hey, who's up for some chinese food?"

"Ooh, I am!" said Hurky. "Orange chicken is awesome!"

"So's teriyaki!" said Kairi.

"Hey, I'll arm wrestle against Hurky to see who has to go buy some!" said Riku.

"Better let Sora do it!" said Nobody. "Otherwise, you'll win and Hurky ends up getting the food..."


	18. The ultimate dance off!

**Well, I'm back once again! Remember this: I don't own KH or the Disney characters, I only own this sandwich I'm eating for lunch, and I don't accept flames! I use flames to cook me some fried chicken!**

After Donald lost to Sephiroth, he came back and cleaned himself up. He also found everyone else eating chinese food.

"Hey, Donald, we got you some chinese food!" said Kairi.

"Yeah, and Sora went and got it!" said Hurky. "Because I won the arm wrestling match for once!"

So, everyone ate their lunches, and then Goofy was up. He had to go against Leon, and surprisingly, Goofy defeated him while being drunk!

"DAMMMMNNNN!" said Riku when Goofy won.

"I told you I do good when I'm drunk!" said Goofy.

"Then gimme some alcohol so I can defeat Cerberus!" said Hurky.

"Wait a minute, we gotta fight Cerberus?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, and whoever wins him is champion." said Riku.

"I'm baaaacccckkkkk!" said a squeaky voice in the background.

Everyone turned around and saw Scott and Mina.

"Scott!" said Sora.

"Mina!" said Hurky.

"So, you're back for more?" asked Sora as he grinned andcrossed his arms.

"Well, in a way, yes, but we gotta do this first!" said Scott. Suddenly, he break danced.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sora.

"It meanswe just got served!" said Hurky.

"NICE!" said Riku. "Finally, a dance off!"

"Shut up, Riku!" said Sora.

"You shut up, Sora!" said Ryo.

"So, do you accept our challenge?" asked Mina.

"Oh, it's on!" said Sora.

"OK, it's me and Mina against Sora and Hurky." said Scott.

"You're going down, Burkorini!" said Sora.

"Oh, you're going-" said Scott.

"Will you guys just get the dance off going?" cried Nobody.

Sora then did a cowboy dance. Scott and Mina started to laugh.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Scott.

"No, me and Hurky can do better!" said Sora, withhis cute little pout. "Come on, Hurky!"

He grabbed Hurky's hand and they started to waltz around (imagine some waltzy music playing in the background)

"Hahahahahahaha!" laughed Scott. "Come on, Mina, let's show them what we've got!"

Then, he and Mina started to do the tango (imagine tango music in the background).

"Ooh, the tango, we're soooo scared!" said Hurky. With that, she and Sora started to do the jitterbug, a dance Donald and Goofy taught them on the gummi ship. (imagine 1940s music in the background)

"Disco!" said Scott. He and Mina started to disco dance (imagine disco music in the background!).

"Disco inferno!" sang Mina.

Sora and Hurky laughed. "Swing!" said Sora. With that, he and Hurky started to swing dance (imagine music from the 1920s playing).

"The macarena!" said Scott (I hate the macarena, but there was no other dance I can think of!). He and Mina started to the macarena. "Heeey, macarena!" sang Mina.

"Dancing, 50s style!" said Hurky. She and Hurky started to dance like they were in the 1950s.

"Slow dancing!" said Mina. Then, she and Scott slow danced, with a Ryan Cabrera song in the background.

"Head banging!" said Sora. "And jumping around!"

So, Sora and Hurky began to head bang and jump around to some Slipknot.

"WOOOO!" cried Ryo. "Go Hurky!"

In the end, Hurky and Sora won the dance off.

"You may win this time, but next time, you won't be so lucky!" said Scott.

Then, he and Mina teleported out.

"Man, that was tight!" said Riku as she slapped Hurky a high five.

"You were amazing!" said Kairi as she ran to Sora and hugged him.

"Wow, that was fun!" said Goofy.

"Hey, Nobody, you're next!" called Hercules.

"Well, here goes!" she said.

**Well, that's about it for this week. there will be another chapter hopefully by monday, 4/18!**


	19. The games, part 4

"And now!" said Phil. "It's Nobody vs. Riku!"

"WHAT? cried everyone but Riku.

"I-I don't wanna fight Riku!" said Nobody. "He's my friend!"

"Eh, relax!" said Riku, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "It's no biggie. I can kick your butt with my eyes closed, any day of the week."

"What are you talking about, Riku?" cried Ryo. "This is a big deal!"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to Phil and telling him that I forfeit-" said Nobody until she stopped in her tracks.

"Uh, Nobody? Are you OK?" asked Sora.

Nobody turned around and her eyes were glowing red. "Must...kill...Riku!" she said.

"What is wrong with you, Nobody?" asked Hurky.

"What does it look like?" asked Sora. "She's under control!"

"By who?" asked Hurky.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Nobody. "Tis I, ANSEM!"

"That explains it." said Kairi.

So, Nobody and Riku went to the arena, when suddenly,Mina came.

"Look, Crys-I mean, Hurky." said Mina. "I came to congratulate you on your victories. You may not do good in school, but you're a pretty good fighter. So are all you guys."

Sora grinned. "Yeah, we train pretty hard." he said.

"But why did you go on Scott's side?" asked Hurky.

"Because I wanted to get even with you for a lot of reasons, like getting the Balamb keyblade, and kicking me butt in the games and the dance off." replied Mina. "Scott kinda talked me into doing that..."

"Well, why did you let him?" asked Hurky.

"Because Scott told me that I'd be a champion inside if I went against you in a dance off." replied Mina.

"Enough with the dance offs!" said Ryo. "They're not cool!"

"And besides, Scott is a stupid 17 and a half year old." said Mina.

"Wait, Scott's 17 and a half?" asked Sora. "He told us he was 14 a few weeks ago!"

"He's nearly 18 and he acts like a two year old!" said Hurky. "That's why heleft Balamb Garden several years back, when Sora, Riku and Kairi were in the 6th grade. His reputation got ruined at Balamb and then posed as a seventh grader after leaving my school."

Meanwhile, Phil called for Riku and Nobody to fight.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehe!" laughed Nobody. "I'm Ansem!"

"We know you are!" called Riku. "HA!" He hit Nobody with his soul eater.

"OW!" cried Nobody. She stuck her hand out and shot beams at Riku.

"Uh, did Nobody tell us she had powers?" asked Sora.

"I have no idea." replied Kairi.

"Hello?" asked Ryo.

"Oh, hey." said Sora.

"No, what I meant was, hello, she's under Ansem's control!" said Ryo.

"So, do we have a truce?" asked Mina.

"Sure." replied Hurky.

They shook hands. "Well, I better get back to Balamb." said Mina. "You know, Mr. Citrus asked where you were."

"Aw man, Mr. C?" asked Hurky. "I forgot about the Balamb News tryouts!"

"Uh, what exactly is this Balamb News, anyways, ahyuck!" asked Goofy.

"Our school news show." replied Hurky. "Mr. C said that I was perfect for it after my sister tried out a year ago and I missed the tryouts!"

"Well, buh-bye!" said Mina as she slipped a back pack over her shoulders. "I gotta go get my gummi ship out of the impound lot."

Then, she walked off.

Riku and Nobody were still fighting.

"Ugh, I've gotta get Nobody to snap out of it!" said Riku as he dodged Nobody's keyblade with his sould eater. "Ha, my turn!" (you know, in the game, he said that when he fought Sora on Destiny Islands). He parryed the attack.

"Grr, DIE!" cried Nobody. "I'm gonna get back at you for what you did, traitor of the darkness!" she swung her keyblade at Riku and he jumped up into the air.

_I know! _thought Riku. _I'll hit her on the head and hopefully, she'll snap out of it!_

Riku then whacked Nobody on the head and suddenly, Nobody snapped out of it.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Nobody.

"You were possessed by Ansem!" replied Riku.

"Wait, I didn't want to fight you..." said Nobody. "I remember that I said I didn't want to fight you and then I got possessed."

"Wanna forfeit?" asked Riku.

"Sure." replied Nobody. "Hey, Phil, we forfeit!"

"And Riku and Nobody forfeit!" called Phil.

Riku and Nobody got back to their friends.

"Man, I'm sure glad you're out of Ansem's control." said Sora to Nobody.

"Yeah, I was a helpless victim of Ansem's possessing!" said Nobody.

"Just like my Riku was..." said Ryo. She turned to Riku. "I hope you never get possessed again!"

"And now, Kairi vs. Oarah Pon Sorton!" called Phil.

"Wish me luck!" said Kairi.

As soon as Kairi stepped into the arena, Oarah tried to whip Kairi with her hair extensions (her weapon), but Kairi then began to use karate.

"WHOA!" said Sora. "She...is...GOOD AT KARATE!"

"So that's what she was doing after school for a year..." said Riku. "She's been doing karate."

"HIIIIII!" said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw a fat guy, wearing a purple shirt and jeans and carrying a purse.

"Oh, hey Androo." said Sora.

"Hi, Sora. Wow, Kairi's really kicking Oarah's butt." said Androo.

"So...what was your weapon?" asked Riku.

"My purse, but Oarah's hair extenstions were way too powerful for me." replied Androo. He then did an annoying laugh.

"UGH!" said Riku. "You have to laugh that laugh. You know Freep hates it when you laugh in class!"

"So, who are these people?" asked Androo, noticing Hurky, Nobody, Ryo, Donald, and Goofy.

"Well, these are my friends." replied Sora.

"Hi, I'm Hurky." said Hurky.

"I'm Nobody." said Nobody.

"I'm Ryo-oki, but friends call me Ryo." said Ryo.

"I'm Donald Duck, the wizard from Disney castle!" said Donald.

"Ahyuck, I'm drunk!" said Goofy.

"And that dumbass over there is Goofy." said Donald.

"Wow, nice to meet you." said Androo. "OMG! Kairi won!"

Kairi then walked in, looking and feeling triumphant.

"See? Karate is a good way to kick some butt!" said Kairi.

"Yay, Congrats, Kairi!" said Androo. "Well, gotta go!" and then, he left.

"Weirdo." said Riku.

"Oh, you never liked Androo." said Sora.

"And now," said Phil. "I have an announcement to make! Now it's the championships! Whoever defeats Cerberus, wins the tournament. You must fight Cerberus in pairs. The pairs will be Sora and Hurky, Ryo and Riku, Kairi and Nobody, Donald and Goofy..."

"YAY! I'm paired with Riku!" said Ryo as she wrapped her arms around Riku and gave him a huge hug.

"AAACCKKK!" said Riku. "You're-you're squeezing me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, hunny bunny!" said Ryo as she let go of Riku.

**OK, sorry for not updating on 4/18. There were a few delays, so yeah! I'll update by moonday, hopefully, anyways, haha...**


	20. Tattoos, halloween costumes, and Riku be...

**Reviewer's corner is at the end of the chappy today!**

Well, summarizing what happened during the battle against Cerberus, Sora and Hurky got their butts kicked the second they stepped into the arena, Riku and Ryo got defeated, Nobody and Kairi lost, Donald got his butt whupped, but Goofy won while being really drunk, so he won the trophy. Everyone else got certificates for 50 percent off tattoos at a tattoo parlor. Then, everyone got into the gummi ship and left.

"Man, am I glad to have the games out of the way." said Hurky.

"Yeah, but I still haven't found my car or got any clues." said Riku. He coughed. "Stupid Cerberus. He freaking coughed on me!"

"So, where do we go next?" asked Goofy.

"I think we should go to Halloween Town." replied Sora. "You know, to make sure it's not there, getting vandalized."

"You know, you're right!" said Riku. "But can we go tomorrow. Right now, who's up for some tattoos?"

Everyone cheered. So, they all went tothe tattoo parlor and got tattoos.

"Hey, what kind of tattoos did you guys get?" asked Nobody.

"I got a broken heart tattooed onto my right arm." replied Hurky. She rolled up the sleeve of her t-shirt, which said "I do all my own stunts." and on her arm, was a broken heart, with pink tattooed in the heart.

"I got my real name on my back." said Nobody.

"Hey, what is your real name, Nobody?" asked Sora.

"My real name is-" said Nobody and then a big rig came speeding by with a loud engine.

"Wow, what a cool name!" said Kairi. "I gave my coupon to Goofy."

"And I got a double tattoo on me!" said Goofy. He rolled up his sleeves and on his arms, which they had to shave, said, "I am Goo-ooffyyyy! And there's a picture of myself!"

"Take a look at my tattoo!" said Donald, sounding all proud. He rolled up his sleeve and they had to pluck feathers to get the tattoo on. His tattoo said, "You dumbass!"

Sora and Riku then walked in, shirtless and their backs pink from getting their tattoos.

"Hey, Riku, what does my tattoo say?" asked Sora as he turned around.

"Awesome!" said Riku. Then, he turned around. "Now what does mine say?"

"Nice!" said Sora. "Now what does mine say?"

"Awesome!" said Riku. "Now what does mine say?

"Nice!" said Sora. "Now what does mine say?" asked Sora.

"Awesome!" said Riku.

So, they did that for ten minutes and then left because everyone else got tired of hearing what their tattoos say (By the way, I don't encourage people to get tattoos. This part is from the movie that inspired me to write this story, which I still dont own!).

It was time to go to bed. The guys and the girls had separate bedrooms (yeah, it's a big gummi ship). The next morning, it was time to head to Halloween Town. Everyone was up bright and early, we, everyone except Riku. So, they had Sora go into Riku's room to wake him up.

"Hey, Riku, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!" called Sora.

Riku remained under his blankets, coughing dryly.

"Riku, are you trying to fake being sick or something?" asked Sora. "Or do you just want to sleep in? Believe me, I want to sleep in, too, but I've got stuff to get done!"

Riku threw his blankets off. "No, I really am sick!" he croaked.

"Well, stay here, I'll go tell everyone else." said Sora. He left and told everyone that Riku was sick.

"My poor hunny bunny!" cried Ryo as she ran to Riku's room to comfort him.

"So...do we go to Halloween Town without Riku?" asked Hurky.

"I guess we have to." replied Kairi.

"Oh yeah, don't we have to be scary to hang out in Halloween Town?" asked Sora.

"I just remembered that we do!" replied Donald.

Ryo walked in. "Riku said that he wants me to stay and help him get all better!" she said. "I know a few spells and have some remedies to help get Riku all well again!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" called Riku.

"Yes you did!" called Ryo.

"So we have to get in halloween costumes!" said Nobody. "We don't have anything scary to put on!"

"Relax, I'll back you up!" said Ryo. She used a spell and suddenly, Nobody, Hurky, and Kairi were in goth clothes and wearing goth makeup, Donald and Goofy were in their costumes from the video game, but Sora was in a teddy bear suit.

"OMG!" cried Kairi once she saw Sora.

"Hey, he's in a teddy bear costume!" said Nobody.

"Ahem, Nobody! Remember our bet?" asked Hurky.

"Oh yeah!" said Nobody. "You get 300 munny if you see Sora in a teddy bear outfit!" and then she forked over 300 munny.

"Put me in a better costume!" said Sora.

"OK, fine, don't wet your pants!" said Ryo. She then poofed the costume Sora wore in the game.

"I hate skirts." whined Hurky. "But the shoes rock! And my hair's black!"

"And your glasses are funny looking." said Goofy.

Hurky took off her new black glasses the smart people wear. "Sweet, I've always wanted a pair of these!" she said.

"Well, let's go to Halloween Town!" said Sora. He took the controls of the gummi ship.

"Uh, Sora?" asked Kairi. "You don't know how to drive a gummi ship!"

Donald grabbed the controls from Sora and they flew to Halloween Town. Once they got there, however, they were facing the horror or all horrors. No, not Oogie Boogie...it was Scott Burkorini! Ba BA BAMMMMMM!

**Sorry! You'll have to wait until the next time I update! Now it's time 4 reviewer's corner!**

**Sailorstar165: Yeah, that's a good idea of how even though Riku forfeited, a fangirl let him fight Cerberus, anyways...**

**Menoumaru: Um...Ok...that's cool! But I didn't say Riku was mine,I like Sora and Riku the same.**

**carbuncle021: Yay! That is cool!**

**dark dragon 00: I'm still writing, ain't i:D**

**Mizu Sousui: Nice penname, butI still like your old one...**


	21. Haloween town and going to Balamb!

...cotinued from chappy 20...

"Burkorini!" said Sora.

Scott laughed. "Nice costume." he said.

"Hey, you're supposed to be in costume to be in this world." said Kairi. "How come you're not in costume?"

"Because everyone says I'm really scary!" replied Scott.

"Well, yeah, you would be with the ugly red hair, ugly clothes and a freaky voice!" said Nobody.

"Hey, Scott, are you going to the dean's on Riku again?" asked Sora.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hurky.

"A month ago, Riku whacked Scott with his Soul Eater because he hates his guts,and then the momma's boy that his momma raised, ran to the dean's and ratted Riku out. They actually suspended Riku for it!" said Sora.

"Wow, you _are_ a little girl!" said Nobody.

Meanwhile, back on the gummi ship, Riku was lying in bed with the blankets over his head, which was hurting from being sick. Ryo then walked in with something behind her back.

"Ohhh, Rikuuuuu." said Ryo."I've got a present for you!"

"Go away!" croaked Riku.

Ryo then held out the thing behind her back, which was Mr. Moogy, Riku's moogle plushy. "OK, fine. I guess you don't want your Mr. Moogy!" she said. "I think Hurky might want it. She's always wanted a moogle plushy anyway!"

Riku threw the blankets off his head."Gimme my Mr. Moogy!" he said.

"AHHH!" screamed Ryo.

"What?" asked Riku.

"Y-you're hair!" cried Ryo.

Riku noticed that his silver hair was sticking up all over the place. "Oh, well let me go brush my hair..." he said.

Back in Halloween town, Scott and Sora were going to kick each others butts when Jack Skellington and his girlfriend, Sally came along.

"Sora!" called Jack. "I see you met Scott!"

"Uh...yeah..." said Sora. "Me and Scott go way back. He looked at his watch. "Whoops, wel, we're out of time! We better get going!"

"But you guys just got here!" said Sally.

"And time sure flies!" said Hurky.

"Besides, we have a sick friend on our gummi ship!" said Kairi.

Meanwhile, back on the gummi ship, Ryo had tried to give Riku some of her remedies, but Riku thought they tasted really nasty, so he went and hid from Ryo. He was hiding under Sora's bed.

Ohhhhhhh Rikkkkuuuuuuu!" called Ryo, holding Mr. Moogy and a bowl of one ofsome soup, which had one of her remedies in it. "You know, you're never going to get better if you don't take any remedies!"

Riku sneezed under Sora's bed.

"HA!" said Ryo. "I found you!"

"Ryo, we're back!" called Kairi.

"Oh, you're back early!" said Ryo.

"Yeah, we ran into Sora's arch-nemesis!" joked Nobody. "Hey, Ryo, canyou get us out of these costumes?"

"No problemo!" said Ryo. Shecast a spell and Hurky, Kairi, Nobody, Donald, and Goofy were out of their costumes and in their regular clothes.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Sora.

"Fine!" said Ryo. I'll change you back!"

So, she cast a spell and suddenly, Sora became a merman again. Only this time, he had a tattoo on his back, saying the word, "Awesome."

"Aack!" cried Sora from the floor. "Can't...breathe! Need...water!" He then began to cough like crazy.

"Ryo..." said Kairi while glaring at her and crossing her arms.

"OK!" cried Ryo. She then changed Sora back into a human and into his regular clothes.

"Thanks a lot, Ryo!" said Sora as he got up from the floor. "Did you give Riku any of your remedies?"

"Well, I tried to, but he didn't like the taste." replied Ryo. "I don't get it. They taste great to me!"

"Then let me try some!" said Hurky.

"Leave it to Hurky to try crazy food!" said Nobody.

"Hey, my remedies are not crazy food!" said Ryo.

Hurky sipped some of the remedy and made a crazy face. "Ugh! she cried.

Sora and Nobody started to laugh.

Kairi went to Sora's room, got Riku, took him to his room, and put him to bed. "Sora, do we have any more of that night-time medicine?"

"Uh, yeah, in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom." replied Sora.

So Kairi got the medicine and gave it to Riku, who fell asleep the second he took it.

Ryo was shocked. "There are medicines like that?" she asked. "In my home world, we take natural remedies!"

"So...where do we go next?" asked Sora.

"Wel, Mina told me that I had to talk to my video teacher, Mr.C." said Hurky. "Let's go to Balamb."

"Sure!" said Kairi. "Besides, we can meet new people and the people that know Hurky, also, we get to see Hurky's school!"

So, they blasted off and flew to Hurky's world. While they were flying, Riku woke up feeling much better, so he changed out of his PJs and into his regular clothes and joined everyone else.

"So, where are we going?" asked Riku.

"To my home world." replied Hurky. "Mina also told me that we were on a two week vacation, so you'll find people lounging around over there."

"So, what does SeeD stand for, anyway?" asked Sora.

"Specially educated elimination Division!" replied Hurky.

"So, SeeDs are defense type of people?" asked Nobody.

"Yeah, like security guards, bouncers at important buildings in other worlds, fight wars, and even protect other worlds." replied Hurky. "But if a SeeD is the Balamb keyblade wielder, they can get any job they want, no matter what type of education they get."

"Which are..." said Ryo.

"Um, I don't remember what I can choose!" said Hurky. "But since I am that person, I get a pretty high pay, three week vacations and less hours to work. Basically, that's my dream job."

"Wow..." said Sora.

"So that's why everyone at your school is trying to become the Balamb keyblade wielder. So that they get the best SeeD job there is!" said Donald as he flew the ship. "Hey, were here!"

"Alright!" said everyone...

**Ok, if you have been noticing that two words are bunched together to make a weird word, that's not my typing fault thing...or example. I could type"a chicken" and it would come out as "achicken" And also, SeeDs and Balamb Garden orignally came from FF8. Squall/Leon is one! Later daze! I just felt like randomly saying that, haha:D**


	22. Balamb Garden

(continued from chappy 21)

Everyone got off the gummi ship.

"Where did I land, Hurky?" asked Donald.

"Luckily, the visitor's parking lot." replied Hurky.

They all walked into Hurky's school, which was a huge building with all these plants everywhere, kids ages 14-18 were walking around, adults riding in golf carts everywhere (Hurky latertold them that the people in golf carts were proctors, people who catch kids ditching classes). Sora, Riku, Kairi, Nobody, Ryo, Donald, and Goofy all got visitors passes and went with Hurky to her dorm room.

"So, who do you share your room with?" asked Sora.

"I share it with Mina Momodine." replied Hurky.

"Is that one of the reasons why you guys aren't really friends anymore?" asked Nobody.

"Partly." replied Hurky. "I have no idea what the other reasons are besides that and getting the Balamb keyblade."

Someone walked in. "Uh, I have a call slip for Crystal Dermott." said the kid.

"Yeah, that's me." said Hurky and the kid gave her the call slip.

"What's it for?" asked Ryo.

"I have to go to the administration, right now." replied Hurky. "They're 'the man!' The head people of this school! They only call people if it's so freaking important! What do they want from me?"

Then, she walked out. Mina then walked in.

"Hey Mina." said Riku. "I see you're back here."

"Yeh." said Mina (she does say yeh in real life). "So, did 'Hurky' win that tournament?"

"Nope, Goofy did!" replied Sora.

Mina turned to Goofy, who was drinking a glass of scotch on the rocks. "Hey, alcoholic drinks aren't allowed on these premises." she said. "I can go report you for that, get you kicked out of here. In fact, I'll go report you right now."

"And if you do, I'll break all of your CDs." said Riku. "And according to Hurky, you love your CDs."

"OK, fine." said Mina.

"Mina, I thought you changed." said Kairi.

"Yeah, we thought you were cool after you left Olympus!" said Sora.

"I'm still cool!" said Mina.

"No you're not!" said Riku. "You just threatened to report Goofy for having alcohol in your precious school! Tell me if that's cool or not."

Meanwhile, at the administration, Hurky sat down in front of six adults, including the assistant headmaster, who was meaner than the headmaster himself.

"Now, Crystal, we know you're scared, but you're not in any trouble." said a woman.

_Well, then why am I here? _thought Hurky.

"We heard that you got the Balamb keyblade two weeks ago. However, you were missing from all of your classes." said the assistant headmaster. "We got a report from a Mina Momodine that you were spotted in Olympus Coliseum, competing in the tournament-."

_Lousy Mina! _thought Hurky. _I knew she was up to no good!_

"-but since you have the Balamb keyblade, we're letting your truancy slide." said the assistant headmaster. "We rarely ever do that, but you have a very prestigious weapon. But your fellow students have been trying to earn that keyblade through grades. You didn't have that many good grades, but reasonable grades, with a 3.1 GPA. We don't exactly know why you even have the keyblade..."

So, Hurky listened to the administration yak about her grades, her social life at the school, and how she has a year to find out what her future career will be. Then, Hurky left. She went back to her dorm room, where Sora, Riku, Ryo, Kairi, Nobody, Donald, and Goofy were all ready to practically kill Mina.

"What's going on here?" asked Hurky.

"Mina was about to report Goofy for having an alcoholic drink in your school." said Ryo.

"Mina..." said Hurky. "Who didn't report you when you had a bottle of Baysee's Irish Cream?"

Mina sighed. "You." she said.

"And who didn't report you when you had a bottle of Carribean World whiskey?" asked Hurky.

"You." replied Mina.

"Mina had alcohol here?" asked Riku.

"Lots of times!" replied Hurky. "If it wasn't for me,you would be going to Hollow Bastion High right now!"

"And Hollow Bastion High is a school for the mean kids!" said Sora.

"Not really." said Kairi. "My parents went there and they were honor students."

"Well, yeah, I think Hollow Bastion High isn't so bad, but it's bad for the other kids in this school." said Hurky. "You're forgetting that these kids want to get straight A's so that they get a good SeeD job after high school. Balamb is a pretty good school. I didn't even know that until my mom said it was."

So, they all left the room and went to the cafeteria and Hurky bought friesand thenshe ran into her video production teacher, Mr. Citrus, aka Mr. C.

"Doimott!" said Mr. C. "I haven't seen you in class for two weeks! What happened? You missed the Balamb News tryouts!"

"I know, Mr. C..." said Hurky.

"Doimott?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, I'm from NewYork World." said Mr. C. "Who are these people?"

"These are my friends, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Nobody, Ryo, Donald, and Goofy." replied Hurky. "Sora, Ryo, and Nobody are keyblade wielders, like me!"

"You're the wielder of the Balamb keyblade?" asked Mr. C. "That's even better than making Balamb News!"

"Yeah, sure." said Hurky. "I have the keyblade for a reason. Not because of my grades, but for some other reason!"

"Well, I realized that since you left this school for a long period of time, you wouldn't have been able to get on Balamb News anyway." said Mr. C. "You didn'treally have much potential anyway."

"WHAT?" cried Hurky. She whipped her keyblade out and was about to charge at Mr. C when Sora and Riku grabbed Hurky by the arms. "Let me go!"

"There's absolutely no way we'll let you attack your own teacher!" said Riku. "Just because of something you weren't cut out for!"

Hurky put her keyblade away. "Fine. I'll see you in class, Mr. C." she said.

"I'll see you, too Miss Doimott!" said Mr. C. "Just one more thing!"

"What?" asked Hurky.

"Let me take some of your fries!" said Mr. C as he took some of Hurky's fries.

"HEY!" cried Hurky. (The real Mr. C really does take my fries!)

And so, they left.

"Man, your school is weird." said Riku.

"No wonder why you left!" said Ryo.

"Yeah..." said Hurky. "Forget this! I'm outta here! I still need to think! But then my teachers will notice that I'm gone..."

"I'll cover for you!" said Donald. "I'll make a fake version of you. It will take your place and it will have the same mind as you and it willgo away when youcome back here!"

"Thanks, Donald." said Hurky.

Mina then came along.

"Hurky, after all the times of you embarrasing me, we need to get even!" said Mina. "My gummi ship was towed when I was fighting you in Olympus! Then you defeated me!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you ratted me out to the administration!" said Hurky.

"Uh...we'll just step aside..." said Sora.

He and everyone else stepped aside and Hurky and Mina took out their weapons...

**I'll update later! I'm out of time!**


	23. Still in Balamb Garden

(continued from chapter 22)

"And to add to the fight, I made a new weapon!" said Mina.

"What? A dance move that will kill me so bad, it's not even funny?" asked Hurky. "Or you're going to kill me with a guitar?"

"I made a keyblade of my own." said Mina. "I may not be the Balamb keyblade master, but I've got more skills than you do!"

Meanwhile, everyone else went to the cafeteria.

"The food here is expensive." said Sora. "I mean, 100 munny for a cheese pizza? Are they nuts?"

"Tell me about it." said Riku. "250 munny for a burrito, but hey, I get free jalapenos!"

"Actually." said Nobody. "They charge you 30 munny for 4 jalapenos!"

"NOOOOO!" cried Riku.

Mina held out her weapon. "Check out my new razor blade/ninja death star keyblade!"

"Mina, your weapon is made out of other weapons. I wouldn't count that as an original weapon." said Hurky.

"Well, my keyblade makes your keyblade look like a toy!" said Mina.

"Oh yeah? Well, a keyblade isn't a keyblade without a keychain and look at your little keyblade!" said Hurky. "Where's the keychain?"

"GRR!" growled Mina. She was about to charge at Hurky when suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm.

"You're coming with me!" said a procter named Jimbo. "You've got a weapon on campus!"

"So does Hurky!" said Mina.

"But Hurky has a keyblade. She is authorized to have that weapon." said Jimbo. Then, he and Mina drove off in his golf cart with flames on it. But as they drove off, Mina yelled, "This ain't over yet, Hurky! I'm gonna get you soon enough!"

"I love having a keyblade." said Hurky.

Sora and everyone else came back.

"Hurky, your school food is way too expensive!" said Nobody.

"Yeah, they charge 30 munny for like 4 little jalapenos, along with a 250 munny burrito!" said Riku.

Donald rolled his eyes. "Enough with the burritos, already!" he said.

"I can never give up an opportunity to have aburrito!" said Riku.

"Look, can we go before my little brother shows-" said Hurky.

"Ohhhhhh, Crystal!" said a voice.

Everyone turned around to find a boy with long dark blonde hair and wearing glasses, navy blue pants, a band t-shirt, and a black jacket.

"Chuy..." said Hurky. (that's my brother's nickname. It's pronounced chewy!)

"I'm telling Mom and Dadthat you ditched!" said Chuy.

"Well, I have the Balamb keyblade!" said Hurky. "There is absolutely no excuse for me to be in trouble."

"Just because you have a keyblade doesn't mean you get away with everything." said Chuy. "You may get away with everything at school, but you're not going to get away at home."

He noticed Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Nobody, and Ryo.

"Who are these weirdos?" asked Chuy.

"My friends!" replied Hurky.

"Yeah, you're only friends!" said Chuy and then he laughed.

"Donald." said Hurky.

Donald cast a spell.

"What did I just say a minute ago?" asked Chuy.

"You were about to leave." replied Hurky.

"Oh yeah!" said Chuy and then he walked off.

"Can we leave now?" asked Sora.

"Wait, I have to make the fake Hurky." said Donald. So, he did.

Finally, everyone boarded the gummi ship and blasted off. As everyone got settled in the ship, Riku's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Riku. "What? OK, fine, I'll come home for a while." he flipped his cell phone shut. "My mom. She wants me to run a few errands for her and fix the computer. So, we're going to Destiny Islands!"

"Ooh, so we get to meet Riku's mom?" asked Ryo. "Whoopee! I get to meet my future mother in law! And see what Riku's home world looks like!"

So, they all flew on in space...

**OK, I'll update in a few days. I'm going to go update Sora's Goodbye next. I was trying to update it earlier today, but my teacher kicked me off the computer, so yeah. Review! You guys are still awesome:D**


	24. Scott and Mina's voodoo fun

While everyone else was leaving Balamb and going to Destiny Islands, Mina got severely punished by getting a work detailand after getting punished, she had to resort to using a rubber chicken as a weapon. However, Scott Burkorini showed up there to re-register as a student. Mina saw him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mina.

"I'm becoming a student here again." replied Scott. "And it's working!"

Mina sighed. "Well, of course. They'll register anybody." she said. "This is a public school."

"Why are you here?" asked Scott.

"I got in trouble for having a homemade weapon on campus." replied Mina. "All because I wanted to kick Hurky's butt."

Scott's freckled face lit up. "I've got the most brilliant idea!" he said. "Since Ihave Ansem's powers, I can create voodoo dolls of Sora and his weird friends and we'll voodoo them!"

Mina grinned. "Let's do it!" she said.

Several hours later, on the gummi ship flying to Destiny Islands, Donald was driving and everyone else was doing stuff. Sora, Riku, and Hurky were on Hurky's laptop, watching funny videos on a website, Goofy was drinking like always, and Nobody, Kairi and Ryo were watching Family Guy (awesome show! But I don't own it!) after Hurky said that they should watch it.

"Whoa, look at that chicken!" said Hurky.

Sora got all teary eyed.

"What's wrong, Sora?" asked Hurky.

"I miss..." said Sora. "My...Mr. Whiskers!"

"Who's Mr. Whiskers?" asked Hurky. "Is he a stuffed moogle? Just like Mr. Moogy?"

"Hey, you leave Mr. Moogy alone!" said Riku. "And Mr. Whiskers is Sora's rooster!"

Hurky started to laugh. "You have a rooster? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Sora was about to whack Hurky with his keyblade when suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his leg and fell over.

"OWWWWWWW!" whined Sora.

"Aw, quit your bellyaching, Sora!" said Hurky.

"Nooooooooo!" moaned Sora. "My leg...it really hurts!"

Hurky started to laugh when suddenly, she felt abad pain in her stomach. "OWWWWWWWW!" she moaned. "My stomach!"

Riku crossed his arms. "Stop faking it, guys." he said. Suddenly, he started to dance.

"Riku, why are you dancing at a time like this?" asked Nobody.

"I-I don't know!" cried Riku. "I'm not doing this on my own!"

Then, everyone began to do random things. Donald started laughing for no particular reason and uncontrollably, Goofy suddenly started to fly, Kairi felt somebody tugging her hair, and Nobody and Ryo were having an involuntary keyblade fight.

"What's going on here?" asked Ryo.

"I'll bet you that it's Scott Burkorini!" said Hurky. "I think that he has something to do with this!"

Meanwhile, Scott and Mina were having so much fun doing voodoo.

"Wow, this is a fun way to get revenge!" said Mina.

"Well, I better go." said Scott. "First day off class is tomorrow!" And he left.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'd type more, but my tummy hurts right now (which is why my stomach hurts in this chappy)...Laters...**


	25. Ryo gets revenge!

**Hey! Remember: I use flames to roast marshmallows and I don't own squat except for these dark chocolate M&M's!**

"Who cares about class tomorrow." said Mina as she picked up the Sora and Kairi dolls. "I'm just getting started!"

Meanwhile...

"Hey, my leg stopped hurting!" said Sora. "Whoa!"

He was suddenly pulled forward and so was Kairi and suddenly, they kissed. Everyone was shocked.

"WHOA!" cried Hurky.

Sora and Kairi pulled each other away and started spitting.

"Ugh!" said Sora and Kairi.

"What's the matter, Sora?" asked Riku. "I thought you wanted to kiss Kairi!"

"But when we're older!" said Sora.

"Yeah!" said Kairi.

Then, Riku began to square dance.

Hurky, Sora and Nobody started laughing. Ryo, however, didn't think that was funny.

"Guys, I'm sensing that this has something to do with voodoo!" she said.

"Voodoo?" asked Donald.

"Uh, what's a voodoo?" asked Goofy.

"It's where someone takes a doll of someone and starts poking at it." replied Ryo. "And it hurts the person."

"Which is why Sora and Hurky were in pain." said Kairi. "That explains it."

"So, what will we do?" asked Nobody.

"Something I should have done a while ago!" said Ryo. "I'm going to stop the voodoo curse on all of us! And I know who's cursing us!"

"Who?" asked Riku as he continued to dance. "And hurry! I don't know how much longer I can square dance!"

"It was originally Scott, but he stopped and now Mina's doing it!" said Ryo.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Hurky.

"I know!" said Ryo. "I can teleport back to Balamb and kick Mina's butt!"

"You can't do that!" said Sora.

"Watch me!" said Ryo. Then, she teleported out and teleported in at Balamb Garden, where she saw Mina with Hurky, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Nobody, Ryo, Donald, and Goofy voodoo dolls. Mina was about to have Goofy kick Donald's butt when Ryo came and started whacking Mina with her keyblade.

"You monster!" she cried as she whacked Mina. "Stop playing voodoo curses on us! How would you like it if I put a voodoo curse on you, huh?"

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" cried Mina with each whack. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" asked Ryo. "I'm kicking your butt!"

"Ha! Well, you actually have to kick my butt!" said Mina.

"OK, fine!" said Ryo and with that, she kicked Mina in thebutt and whacked her on the head with her keyblade. Mina passed out from it. Then, Ryo took the voodoo dolls and teleported back to the gummi ship, where Riku had stopped square dancing.

"Man, glad that's over..." said Riku. "I'm not square dancing ever again!"

Nobody saw the voodoo dolls. "Ooh! Those dolls are sooooo cute!" she said. "Can I have one?"

"First, I have to uncurse them!" said Ryo.

"Wait, they're the dolls Mina used to voodoo against us?" asked Sora.

"Yup!" replied Ryo. She uncursed the dolls and gave everyone their own doll.

"Eh, I don't need my own doll!" said Donald. "There are fifty million dolls of me and Goofy. But this one's pretty cool!"

"Ahyuck!" said Goofy. "My doll's purty! I'll dress him up!"

"Uhhhhhh, OK..." said Sora.

"Hey, we're here!" said Donald.

"Sweet..." said Riku.


	26. Fun on Destiny Islands!

Everyone got off the gummi ship and all stood there fora minute. Hurky, Ryo, and Nobody were amazed at how awesome Destiny Islands is.

"This is where you live?" asked Nobody.

"Yup!" replied Sora. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I'll say!" said Hurky. "Can we go swimming?"

"First, let's go to my house." said Riku. "My mom is waiting for me there."

So, they all went to Riku's house and went inside.

"Mom?" asked Riku. "I'm home! And I brought some friends!"

A woman who looked about 45 with long, silver hair came into the living room from the kitchen. "You did?" she asked. "Well, make yourselves at home."

"Where's Dad?" asked Riku.

"Off on a buisiness trip in Traverse Town." replied Riku's mom.

After sitting around and talking for awhile, Riku was told to fix that computer, so he and Ryo stayed behind. Everyone else went to wander around the island. Nobody met Tidus and Wakka and went to play blitzball with them, since they have that sport in her homeworld. So, Sora, Hurky, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy sat at the paopu tree, hanging out. Selphie showed up.

"Tidus and Wakka are such showoffs." she said. "They're playing blitzball, like the idiots they are, and trying to show off their best moves. And that girl over there is kicking their butts!"

Riku and Ryo came and joined them.

"Oh boy..." said Riku. "The ol' paopu tree."

"What's a paopu, anyway?" asked Hurky.

Selphie sighed a romantic sigh. "A paopu is a fruit in which two people share one and their destinies become intertwined and they're stuck together, forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and-"

"Basically, long story short, you'll be stuck together forever." said Sora.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Ryo's head. "So you're saying is that if I share a paopu fruit with Riku, we'll be together forever?" she asked.

Selphie nodded.

"UGHHHH! cried Riku. "Thanks a lot Selphie, now you put ideas in Ryo's head!"

To change the subject and prevent a war, Kairi suggested that they all went swimming. So, they did. Everyone changed into swimsuits and jumped into the water. Nobody came and joined them later.

Hurky noticed that Donald was wading/floatingor doing whatever normal ducks do.

"Hey, Donald, how can you float like that?" asked Hurky.

"I'm a duck." replied Donald. "What really sucks is that I can't sink!"

"Ahyuck!" laughed Goofy from a floating ring device thing that he was lying on and drinkinga margarita. "Garwsh, this is the life!"

Riku then swam under Goofy and turned him over, into the water. "Wha hoo hoo hoo!" yelled Goofy (you know his scream!).

Ryo, however, wasn't swimming. She was picking paopu fruits. She knew that Riku wouldn't eat it when she asked him. So, she was going to trick him into eating one, sharing it with her. It wasnot going tobeeasy, Ryo just knew it. Then, Ryo turned around and saw Riku getting chasedby Goofy on the seashore.

"You made me spill my margarita, you silver haired freak!" cried Goofy.

"Relax, it was just a prank!" cried Riku.

"This ain't no prank to me!" said Goofy.

After the margarita incident, everyone just changed and hung out at Sora's house. Then, they were all going to spend the night. The girls at Kairi's house and the guys at Sora's house. Riku said his mom found out about how his car was missing, so he told her that it was at the shop, getting some new accessories. He really didnt want to be at home.

"I never really got to put accessories in my car." said Riku, sounding very sad. "I miss my car!"

"We know you're in love with your car, but lighten up for now." said Sora. "You know what cheers me up? Prank calling people!"

"Hey, I'm not in love with my car!" cried Riku. "But I like the idea of prank calling people. Let's prank call Old Man Baker!"

"Who's Old Man Baker?" asked Donald.

"He's Riku's next door neighbor." replied Sora. "He's this mean old guy who's probably older than my grandfather!"

"Besides, he nags about everything!" said Riku. "When my parents gave me the resposibility of mowing the lawn and picking up the leaves of our coconut trees when I was twelve, Old Man Baker would come out and yell at me every week to say, 'your coconut trees are leaving coconuts all over my lawn, pick 'em up or I call the city!' or 'there are palm leaves all over my backyard, go pick 'em up ya silver haired freak of nature!' I'm so sick of him!"

Sora started laughing. "So then Riku finally started to get him back!" he said. "We'd go egg his house on Halloween, bomb him with water balloons fromRiku'stwo story windowandother annoying stuff. Last time, me and Riku catapaulted garbage onto his lawn!''

Riku started laughing. "Yeah, that was _nice_!" he said. "I know his number because he and my parents are good friends, but he doesn't like me!"

"Ooh, I'll call him!" said Goofy. "He'd know your voice, Riku."

"He's right." said Sora.

Goofypicked up the phone and Riku dialed Old Man Baker. He answered.

"What?" asked the old man.

"Uh, is this Phineas A. Baker?" asked Goofy.

"Yes I am, what is it?" asked Old Man Baker.

"Uh,I am doing a survey on...uh, what you like and what you hate basically on why old people snap." replied Goofy.

"Sure. Go ahead." said Old Man Baker.

"Question the first." said Goofy. "Who do you hate the most?"

"Grr, that silver haired brat that lives next door to me!" said Old Man Baker. "If I can whup himand get him every time he pulls a nasty trick on me, but luckily, he's been gone for several weeks."

"Question number two!" said Goofy. "Do you like burritos?"

"They're OK, I suppose." replied Old Man Baker.

"Final question!" said Goofy. "Do you like big butts and you cannot lie?"

"WHAT?" cried Old Man Baker.

Goofy then blared the CD player, which sang that big butt song that goes, "I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny!"

"GRRRR! I'm gonna get you ya hooligan!" cried Old Man Baker and hung up.

Goofy hung up and everyone howled with laughter.

**Well, that took me awhile. I hope I update soon! Sorry for the wait! And I don't encourage anyone to prank call anyone! Don't try this at home! Well, please review:D**


	27. Attack of the chocobos!

The next morning, everyone packed up and went to the gummi ship. Kairi decided to stay on Destiny Islands because she was a little tired of going to other worlds. She also didn't want to listen to Riku harp about his car. Right before leaving, Sora took his rooster, Mr. Whiskers (not associated with the bunny on that show Brandy and Mr. Whiskers. My brother's friend had a rooster named Mr. Whiskers) with him. So, Sora, Riku, Hurky, Mr. Whiskers, Nobody, Ryo, Donald, and Goofy boarded the gummi ship and started flying.

Everyone sat in silence as Donald flew the ship.

"Cock-a-doodle-dooooooooooooooooooooo!" crowed the rooster

"Ugh, Sora you just _had_ to take the rooster with us!" said Riku.

"Hey, it's Mr. Whiskers, not just any rooster!" said Sora. "Hey, guys?"

"What?" asked Hurky.

"What if we have another encounter with Scott Burkorini?" asked Sora.

"Then my sweet Riku will kick his butt, right my hunny bunny?" asked Ryo.

"Well, yeah, I'll kick his butt, but I'm not your hunny bunny!" said Riku.

Ryo giggled. "Oh, Riku, you're so silly!" she said.

"I hope I don't have to encounter Mina again." said Hurky.

"You want to know who I don't want to encounter again?" asked Riku.

"Who?" asked Goofy.

"That owl that stole my tootsie pop!" said Riku. (scene flashbacks to Riku, on Destiny Islands, standing in front of a tree with a cherry tootsie pop in his hand and Owl from Winnie the Pooh in the tree.)

"Hey, Owl." said Riku. "I've been wondering...how many licks does it take to get to the center of this tootsie pop?"

"Why hello hello, is that what I think it is?" asked Owl. "Gimme that!" he snatched Riku's tootsie pop from his hand, unwrapped it and started to lick the pop, counting every lick. "A-one, a-two, a-three,"

"Hey, give that back!" said Riku.

"A-four, a-five, a-six, a-seven, a-eight..." said Owl with each lick. He got to a-four-hundred-fifty licks before biting into the pop.

"You stupid owl!" cried Riku. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

(Scene shifts to present time) "I'm going to get that owl soon enough..." he said as he clenched a fist.

"Are you talking about Owl?" asked Sora. "From Hundred Acre Wood?"

"YES!" said Riku.

"Well, you can easily find him in that book in Merlin's house!" said Sora.

"Um, we can talk about tootsie pop stealing owls later." said Donald. "Right now, we need to know our next destination!"

"Let's go to Ryo's home world!" said Riku.

"Hey, yeah, I've always wanted to know what Ryo's world looks like." said Hurky.

"Let's go!" said Nobody.

"Aw, why don't we just go to Wonderland?" asked Ryo.

"We're going to your home world whether you like it or not!" said Donald.

"How do we get to your world from here, Ryo?" asked Donald.

"Well, you're not going to exactly get my directions." said Ryo. "We'll have to go through three warp holes. You better let me drive."

"You can drive a gummi ship?" asked Donald.

"Well, I'm like 500 times older than the driving age." said Ryo.

"But you don't look it." said Hurky.

"I have a license to prove it!" said Ryo as she got into the driver's chair and took the controls.

"Wow, I'm actually amazed." said Riku. "I didn't know you can drive."

Ryo grinned. "I can do a lot of things you don't know about." she said.

Sora crossed his arms. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "Like what?"

Ryo got out of the driver's chair. "I'm pretty strong." she said. She walked over to Riku and picked him up.

"DAAAAMMMNNNNN!" said Sora.

"Whoa!" said Hurky.

"And Riku weighs a lot more than any of us!" said Sora. "You know, with all that muscle."

After Ryo showed off her amazing talents of strength, she flew the gummi ship to her own world.

"Here we are!" she said, cheerfully.

Everyone got out of the gummi ship and stepped onto a grassy meadow.

"Wow, your world looks pretty peaceful..." said Hurky.

Ryo was silent for a minute. "Hold on, I think we landed in a..." she said.

"In a what?" asked Sora.

"In a chocobo field!" replied Ryo.

"What's a chocobo?" asked Sora.

"Chocobos are big yellow birds." replied Nobody. "They have them in my world, too."

"And mine." replied Hurky. "Also the moogles and other animals like cats, dogs, a lot of other animals, too. Chocobos are like ostriches. But bigger. And people can ride them."

"Ooh, can I ride one?" asked Sora.

"Well, you have to go up to them nicely, and-" said Nobody until Sora just jumped ontoa chocobo.

"Woo! Giddyap!" he said.

"SORA, YOU IDIOT!" cried Hurky.

"Whoaaaaa!" cried Sora as the chocobo threw him off and Sora landed on the ground. "Ow..."

Suddenly, the chocobos got up and started to chase everyone.

"STAMPEDE!" cried Donald. "WHAAA!" (he's throwing one of his tantrums) and began to run.

"See what you did?" asked Riku to Sora as they and everyone else ran from the chocobos.

"Uh, no?" asked Sora.

Riku sighed and angry sigh. "Once we're out of this mess, remind me to kick your butt!" he said.

"NOOOOO!" cried Sora. "I don't want my butt kicked!"

They all continued to run. Hurky stopped in her tracks. Ryo stopped with her.

"What are you doing, Hurky?" she cried.

"Something that they taught us at Balamb! They taught us how to train chocobos!" said Hurky. She whistled the chocobo whistle, also known to calm the chocobos down. However, it didn't work. "I don't get it! It worked in school!"

"Did you use fake chocobos or something?" asked Ryo.

"Uh, yeah, we did..." replied Hurky until Riku grabbed her and Ryo by the arms.

"You trying to get yourselves killed?" asked Riku.

"Hurky is!" said Ryo.

"Am not!" cried Hurky.

"Riku, put me down!" said Ryo. "I've got a plan!"

Riku, who had let go of Hurky's arm and picked up Ryo because she was so small, put Ryo down. Ryo cast a spell to freeze the chocobos in place, but only ended up turning Goofy into a chocobo and Donald into a moogle.

"What the-?" asked Riku.

"Why do my spells always screw up?" cried Ryo.

No one answered that question. Suddenly, all the chocobos froze up.

"What was that?" asked Nobody.

"Me!" said a voice.

Ryo turned around. "Varan!" she said!"

"Well, Ryo. Long time no see!" said Varan. "Where have you been?"

"Around." replied Ryo. "I've been traveling the worlds! Meet my new friends! Guys, this is Varan andthey areHurky, Nobody, Donald, well, he's a duck, but I turned him into a moogle, Goofy, he's an alcoholic dog, but I turned him into a chocobo, uh...Sora, the worst nightmare-"

"HEY! I'm nota worst nighmare!" cried Sora.

"Ah, shaddup!" said Ryo. " And! My one true love, Riku!" she sighed dreamily.

"I'm not your one true love!" cried Riku.

"Yeah, he's pretty cute." said Varan.

"Hey, stay away from my man!" cried Ryo. "He's mine!"

Varan laughed. "Relax, Ryo. I know he's yours." she said. "Well, shall we go to your castle?"

"I guess...that's if Zoge isn't there!" replied Ryo.

"I think he isn't there." said Varan.

So, everyone went to Ryo's castle...


	28. In Ryo's world

Everyone walked to Ryo's castle. Everyone saw the castle from a faraway distance and were amazed on how cool the place looked.

"DAAAAMMMNNNN!" said Sora.

"Will you stop saying 'DAAAAMMMMMMMNNNNNN?" asked Ryo.

"But I love to say that!" said Sora. "And I'll say it again, DAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMNNNNNN!"

"You dimwit!" cried Ryo. She hit Sora with her keyblade.

"Owie..." said Sora.

"Ryo, will you turn me back into a duck, kupo?" asked Donald."I keep friggin saying kupo, kupo!"

"Oh, right!" said Ryo. She turned Donald and Goofy back into their normal forms and continued to walk.

"Hooray!" said Goofy. "I get to drink my al-key-hol!"

"Goofy, I think you should cut back on your drinking." said Hurky.

"Why should I?" asked Goofy.

"Because you're more annoying when you're drunk!" replied Nobody.

"Well, Hurky's more annoying than anyone here!" said Goofy.

"But she can't help herself!" said Riku. "She was born annoying!"

"HEY!" cried Hurky.

Riku laughed.

"Besides, don't you want to spend some quality time with Max?" asked Sora.

"How do you know my son needs some quality time?" asked Goofy. "All he ever does is date girls!"

"He called me a few days ago!" said Sora.

"Wait a minute!" said Hurky. "Goofy has a son?"

"You didn't know that?" asked Nobody.

"No, I didn't." replied Hurky.

"So, uh, Varan, how much farther to the castle?" asked Sora.

"Not much, Mr. Sora." replied Varan.

"Ha!" said Sora. "She called me Mr, so therefore I'm a man!" said Sora.

"You sure don't act like a man!" said Nobody.

"It's a term of respect." explained Varan. "If you're under 18, you will be called Mr./Miss whatever your first name is. If you're over 18, you'd be called Mr./Miss whatever's your last name."

"So, this year I'll be called Miss Hurky, but next year I'll be Miss Dermott?" asked Hurky.

"What?" asked Varan. "How old are you?"

"I'm 17." replied Hurky.

"But...why do you look you're 1,017?" asked Varan.

"They're from different worlds." replied Ryo.

"Well, how old are you?" asked Sora.

"I'm 1,015." replied Varan.

"WHAT?" cried Everyone but Varan and Ryo.

"Ha!" said Sora. "For once, there's actually someone older than Ryo!"

"Shut up!" cried Ryo and she whacked Sora with her keyblade.

So, after maybe half an hour, they reached the castle and walked in.

"Wow, this place is big." said Nobody.

They all continued to walk around.

"So, Ryo." said a voice. "You finally came back."

Everyone turned around and saw a pale guy with white hair and silver eyes.

"Zoge!" said Ryo.

"Who's this guy?" asked Sora.

"I am the great Prince Zoge Shinzo, candidate for the title of King of Light!" replied the guy.

"What, you hold elections or something?" asked Hurky.

"Or eenie-meenie-miny-mo?" asked Goofy.

"No, whoever gets married first is the King/Queen og Light." replied Varan.

"So, have you found a fiancee yet?" asked Ryo.

"Not yet." replied Zoge. "What about you?"

"Um, I already have a fiancee!" lied Ryo. "See? It's Riku here!" she grabbed Riku by the arm.

"Really now?" asked Zoge. "Are you really engaged?"

"Yeah, we are!" said Ryo.

Riku bent down to Ryo and whispered in her ear.

"Ryo, we're not even dating!" said Riku.

"Leave everything to me." said Ryo.

"Well, uh, let's show him!" said Riku. "I really don't like him!"

Suddenly, he kissed Ryo on the lips. Everybody was shocked and appalled.

"Hmm..." said Zoge. "Well, I must go run some errands." and off he went.

"What a jerk!" said Hurky.

"He's a DUMBASS!" said Donald.

"Just ignore him, guys." said Ryo.

"Ryo, I don't know how long we'll be able to pull off the whole engagement thing." said Riku.

"Relax, Riku, we'll manage." said Ryo.

**Well, that's allI have for today, I'll see y'all later:D**


	29. The random wedding

**Well, it's been a week since I last updated, so here we go!**

Zoge left and went to his room, where he recieved a phone call from Scott Burkorini.

"What is it, Scott?" asked Zoge.

"It turns out, Ryo and Riku aren't engaged!" replied Scott. "In fact, Riku doesn't even like Ryo! She just follows him around!"

"I already knew that!" said Zoge. "Ryo doesn't want me to be King. Now excuse me, I have two people to mess around with."

"You mean Riku and Ryo?" asked Scott.

"No duh, Sherlock!" cried Zoge and he hung up. He went back with Ryo and the others. "Now it's time for supper. Come into the dining room."

"Sweet, some dinner!" said Sora.

So, they went into the dining room where a feast was sitting on the table.

"This reminds me of thanksgiving..." said Hurky as she sat down.

"Well, it's actually a normal dinner here." said Ryo.

"LUCKY!" said Sora.

So, they sat down and ate. Riku was sitting next to Ryo. He turned to her and whispered, "Watch this." He took a spoon and flung mashed potatoes at Zoge. It hit him on the face.

"Who did this?" asked Zoge.

Riku pointed to Sora. "It was him!" he lied.

"Riku!" cried Nobody. "That's not nice! We all know you did it!"

"Shut up!" cried Riku and with that, he threw cranberry sauce at Nobody.

"Oh, so you want a food fight, huh?" asked Nobody. "Take this!" she threw turkey at Riku. Suddenly, within five minutes, everyone was throwing food in a food fight.

"OK, that's it!" cried Zoge. "Now it's time for bed! Hurky, Sora, Nobody, Donald, and Goofy, you all get your own rooms. As for Ryo and Riku, you two get to share a room since you are to be married tomorrow!"

"TOMORRROW?" cried Riku and everyone else at the same time.

"Well, you should get married before you run off again." said Zoge.

So, everyone went off to their rooms and went to bed, except for Riku and Ryo. Riku was debating with Ryo.

"I am not sleeping on the same bed with you!" said Riku. "I just don't feel comfortable. So, I'm sleeping on the floor!"

He took out an extra blanket and pulled an extra pillow off from the bed. Then, he went to the bathroom and got into his PJs. Ryo laughed as soon as she saw his PJs.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Ryo.

"What's so funny?" asked Riku.

"You've got hearts on your pajamas?" asked Ryo.

"Why's that so bad?" asked Riku. "Sora wears ones withbunnies on his!"

Ryo then fell off the bed from laughing so hard.

"Whoa, are you OK?" asked Riku.

"Haha, yeah, but it's so funny to hear about yours and Sora's PJs!" laughed Ryo.

Riku rolled his blue eyes and then got under the blanket. "Good night." he said.

The next morning, everyone woke up at 7am. The second Ryo got out of her room for breakfast, Zoge greeted her with her wedding dress. Then, they went to the breakfast table.

"Is that your wedding dress?" asked Nobody.

Ryo nodded as she silently ate her cereal.

"Looks like you could trip when you walk in it." said Hurky.

After breakfast, everyone got ready for the wedding. Varan was invited to come, too. She showed up wearing a black dress with a cloak.

"Ryo, I have a bad feeling about this wedding." said Varan as she helped Ryo fix her hair. "Something bad will happen. I don't even think this is a wedding!"

"Personally, I still think Zoge is a dumbass." said Nobody.

Meanwhile, Riku stood at the altar in a tuxedo.

"This tuxedo is pretty itchy." said Sora, scratchingthe arm ofhis tux. "I can't wait to take this sweater thing off and throw it at the altar once you guys are married."

Hurky, Nobody, and Varansat down in the pews.

"Is she ready yet?" asked Riku.

"She is." replied Nobody.

Hurky, since she talks so loud, called for Ryo.

The music began, everyone stood upand Ryo walked out, carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Dearly beloved." said Zoge. "We are gathered here today to..."

_Man,_thought Riku as Zoge rambled on. _I could sure go for a huge cheeseburger right now..._

_I think Varan may be right, _thought Ryo. _Something totally random will happen once Riku and I are asked to kiss each other._

_Hurky doesn't know, Hurky doesn't know! _sang Sora in his head, _Hurky doesn't knooooowwww anything!_

_I'm hungry,_ thought Hurky.

_I need an ice cold daquiri... _thought Goofy.

"And now, speak now or forever hold your peace." said Zoge.

"I don't want to get married, not just yet!" said Ryo.

"Yeah, neither do I." said Riku. "I mean, this is totally stupid!" He took an apple from the fruit bowl and threw it at Zoge. It hit him on the head.

"Ow!" cried Zoge. Suddenly, he took out his weapon and he and Riku started to fight.

"Come on, everyone in the gummi ship!" called Hurky.

"Wait, we can't run in these dresses!" said Ryo.

Hurky and Nobody ripped off their dresses and revealed that they were wearing their normal clothes underneath them.

"What?" cried Ryo. "You wore your normal clothes under those dresses?"

"Well, yeah!" replied Nobody.

"Boooooo, this sucks!" called Sora as he took off his tuxedo jacket and threw it at Zoge.

Suddenly, the jacketcovered Zoge's face and he walked into a wall and passed out.

"Nice going, Sora!" said Riku, amazed.

Everyone said goodbye to Varan, got into the gummi ship, and left.

"I'm glad that's over." said Riku.

"So, where to now?" asked Nobody.

"I'm thinking that we should go to the End of the World." said Sora. "Riku's car might be there."

Everyone agreed...

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I was unable to update because I had no time and I couldn't figure out the new format thing until now. And theremight notbe any updates during the summer...well, laters!**


	30. Mr Whiskers is roosternapped!

**Hey! It's been awhile since this story's been updated! I don't have much time right now, so this chappy's short!**

Several hours after escaping Ryo's world, everyone just sat there in the gummi ship while Donald drove.

"No wonder why you didn't want to go to your home world..." said Riku. "Sorry we made you go..."

"It's OK." said Ryo. "Zoge needed to learn a lesson anyways!"

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, I'm hungry!" said Donald. "Let's make a pit stop!"

So, they did, at a liquor store in another world. The world was called Kingdom of Cats (I think that was from a movie, so someone already came up with it, so therefore I don't own the name or the world!).

Riku, Hurky, Ryo, and Nobody were standing in front of the gummi ship, talking about random stuff when suddenly, a brown and white kitten came up to them.

"KITTY!" cried Hurky and Ryo at the same time (yeah, I love cats!).

They both started to chase the kitten, and it led them to a whole field of kittens and cats walking around.

"KITTIES!" cried Ryo.

She picked a gray kitten up and held it close to her face. "I want this kitten!"

Everyone else went to the field of cats.

"Nah-uh, we are not keepinga kitten!" said Sora. "I've already got a rooster on the gummi ship!"

"Well, I say let's cook that rooster!" said Ryo. "That thing kept me up all night with it's cock-a-doodle-doos!"

"We're not keeping the kitten and that's that!" said Sora.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Ryo. "Because I can easily kick your butt!"

Nobody poked her head out the window of the gummi ship. "Uh, Sora?" she asked. "Mr. Whiskers is gone!"

"MR. WHISKERS IS MISSING?" cried Sora.

"And besides, what idiot would name a rooster Mr. Whiskers?" asked Hurky.

Riku's cell phone suddenly rang and he answered it.

"Riku, this is Scott Burkorini." said Scott.

"Tell me where my car is!" cried Riku.

"But I want you to tell Sora that I kidnapped his rooster Mr. Whackers!" said Scott.

"It's Mr. Whiskers." said Riku.

"Well, if you want your car and your rooster back, i suggest you come to Hollow Bastion immediately!" said Scott, and he hung up.

"That dumbass..." said Riku...

**Yeah, that was pretty short. But now, it seems that I'm out of time. Review and I'll see you all laters!**


	31. Talking peacocks

**YIPEE! First update of the summer, temporarily off hiatus, and Jeremy Salamander (name changed) is a guy Iliked in real life, but I saw him recently and hey, since I'm going to go to his school this coming year, which really sucks, so yeah...enjoy!**

Everyone got into the gummi ship and drove to Hollow Bastion instead of the End of the World. Sora and Ryo reached an agreement. The kitten stays until they found Mr. Whiskers.

They all got to Hollow Bastion. However, they were greeted by an arch nemesis of Hurky's. A girl named Laura Faker with a weird looking face (By the way, if you or someone you know has this name, it's entirely coincidental!)

"Smelly b word!" cried Laura. "_You're _the keyblade bearer of Balamb?"

"Hell yeah I am!" said Hurky.

They started to fight each other while everyone stared at them.

"This is totally dumb." said Sora.

Riku nodded. "How about we go find my car and Sora's rooster instead of watching Hurky fight some weirdo?" he asked.

"Good idea." said Nobody and with that, she and everyone else ran off.

"This place is weird." said Ryo.

"Well, this is Hollow Bastion." said Nobody.

"Wait a sec, I thought we were going to the End of the World!" said Sora.

"I simply forgot." replied Donald.

"So there you are!" said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Scott Burkorini.

"Scott!" cried everyone.

"Um, I'm not exactly Scott." said Scott.

"Why? You're still obnoxious." said Riku.

"But I'm really...Ansem!" said Scott.

Everyone didn't appear so shocked.

"Why aren't you shocked?" asked Ansem.

"Because you're always possessing people!" said Sora. "What else is new?"

"But I originally used Sora to steal Riku's car!" said Ansem.

_Now _everyone was shocked! They all turned to Sora.

"What?" asked Sora.

"You fools!" said Ansem. "Sora was asleep when I stole Riku's car!"

"Tell me where my car is or I'll tear you up like a kleenex at a snot party!" said Riku as he shook a fist at Scott/Ansem.

"Gross!" cried Nobody.

"You know what?" asked Ansem. "I'm getting out of this weird body!"

Suddenly, Scott passed out. Everyone else just stood there. Finally, Sora poked him with a stick...

* * *

Meanwhile, Hurky just finished defeating Laura when suddenly, a muscular guy with light brown hair in a crew cut, wearing glasses, shorts and a muscle shirt jumped in front of Hurky. 

"Aww, what now?" whined Hurky.

"Hello, Crystal!" he said. "Remember me?"

Hurky stared for a minute. "Uhh, nope!" she replied. "And I prefer to be called Hurky!"

"Remember that we used to go to middle school in Wonderland?" asked the guy. "You had a huge crush on me?"

"Ohhh!" said Hurky, finally remembering. "You're Jeremy Salamander! You were that fat kid in my homeroom, english, history, and science classes! What did I ever see in you?"

"Yeah!" said Jeremy. "And- hey, I wasn't fat! that was before my growth spurt! I was only twelve and-is that a keyblade?"

Hurky looked at the keyblade in her hands. "Yeah. I'm the keyblade wielder of Balamb." she replied.

"You live in Balamb now?" asked Jeremy. "But why do you have the Balamb keyblade if you were born in Wonderland?"

"How should I know?" asked Hurky.

"Well, anyways, I'm the keyblade wielder of Wonderland!" said Jeremy as he held out a light blue and silver keyblade. "Now, I'm going to kick your butt for causing me so much humiliation!"

"Aw man!" whined Hurky...

* * *

Riku and the others had split up to find Riku's car once and for all in a maze made out of bricks. Well, Ryo was with Riku but ended up getting separated throughthe maze. As Riku walked, he suddenly thought about fireworks. He and Sora loved fireworks. Last time they had some, they blew up Old Man Baker's lawn gnomes. Oh what fun it was...but Ansem had released some heartless to demolish Riku and his friends and they didn't know it. 

"Ugh, I hate mazes..." said Riku. "Man, if Kairi was here, she'd help us through. She loves mazes!"

It had been after what seemed an hour, when Riku ran into Hurky.

"Riku, I found your car!" she cried.

"Really?" asked Riku. "And-what took you so long?"

"I fought my former middle school crush after I defeated Laura Faker." replied Hurky.

"So, where's my car?" asked Riku.

"Follow me!" said Hurky.

So, they began to walk where Hurky came in. As they walked, a peacock wearing a hat that said _Balamb Express_came up to them, with a yellow paper tied to its leg.

"Telegram for Miss Crystal Dermott!" it said. "From the Dean's office at Balamb Garden!"

"Yeah, that's me!" replied Hurky. She untied the paper.

"No tip?" asked the peacock.

"You might get one if this is good news." said Hurky as she opened the letter. She read it. "WHAT?"

"What?" asked Riku.

"Permission to attend Balamb Garden, year of 2005-06 for Crystal and Jessie Dermott,has been denied?" cried Hurky.

"What do you mean?" asked Riku. "And who's Jessie?"

"We have to sign up to go to Balamb if you don't live there." replied Hurky. "I live in Wonderland...and Jessie's my little brother! I call him Chuy! We ran into him?"

"That sucks." said Riku. "Chewy? Oh yeah, I remember him!"

"Screw this!" cried Hurky. "I'm going to the administration when we get out of here!"

"So...does this mean I get no tip?" asked the peacock.

"Scram, you ugly thing! Go back to Balamb and suck up to the administration!" cried Hurky. "Of course you get no tip!"

The peacock sighed and flew away.

"Wait a minute..." said Riku. "Do peacocks talk?"

"Who cares!" cried Hurky, now grumpy. "Now I have to go to Wonderland High!"

She and Riku began to run...


	32. Riku's car is finally found!

**Time for another updaty!**

"...Pizza pizza pie..." sang Sora.

Ryo, who ended up with Sora, was covering her ears. "Sora, you sing terribly!" she cried. "Stop it, will you?"

"Let me think about it." said Sora. He thought for a minute. "Mmmmmmmmmm, no!"

Ryo pulled out her keyblade. "You might want to reconsider that answer." she said.

Nobody, who had found them, sighed. "You guys, you shouldn't be fighting, again!" she said. "We should be searching for Riku's car and now Sora's rooster, as a team."

"I guess you're right, Nobody." said Sora.

"Mew!" meowed Ryo's kitten, who was sitting on Ryo's shoulder.

"Hey, guess what I named my kitty?" asked Ryo.

"Gone?" asked Sora. "Buh-bye? SoLong?"

Ryo hit Sora. "NO!" she cried. "Her name is Blue!"

"Oh, I get it!" said Nobody. "Because her fur is kind of bluish, am I right?"

"Yup!" said Ryo.

"I still think SoLong is better." muttered Sora under his breath.

"And, I just bought a house on Destiny Islands!" said Ryo.

"WHAT?" cried Sora.

"And it's next to Kairi's house who lives next to my dear sweet Riku!" continued Ryo.

"That's awesome!" said Nobody. "But I don't think Riku will be happy to hear about that."

Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy were wandering the maze.

"Goofy, what did you do for a living?" asked Donald.

"Garwsh, well, I was a professor at the university near the castle." replied Goofy. "I taught quantum physics and trigonometry! But then I retired nearly fifteen years ago, after teaching for forty five years, ahyuck!"

"Wow." said Donald. "You were pretty smart until your drinking got in the way."

"Uh, actually, Donald, I just forgot everything I knew." said Goofy. "I actually feel normal when I drink. But if I go without al-key-hol for one day, I completely shut down-!"

"-WAAAAKK!" cried Donald as he spotted heartless. "HEARTLESS!"

"What'll we do?" asked Goofy.

"Forget fighting, I'm running!" replied Donald.

And so, they ran and they bumped into Sora, Nobody, and Ryo, who found Riku's car and Hurky and Riku who also got to Riku's car.

"MY CAR!" cried Riku all happily.

And there stood Riku's car. A shiny, silver Eskelede (misspelled on purpose. I don't own the real name nor the car), shining in all it's glory. Riku ran to his car and hugged it.

"I'm never going to leave your side again!" said Riku. "I promise to give you new rims, and polish you with the most expensive kind of Snail Wax money can buy, and-"

Riku noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"What?" asked Riku. "And one more thing, it's not -OMG, THERE'S A SCRATCH ON MY CAR! WHOEVER DID THIS SHALL PERISH!"

Suddenly, everyone heard an applause. It was Ansem.

"Congratulations on finally finding your car." said Ansem. "But the whole reason why I took your car was because my daughter wanted a date with you. You see, she's always thought you were, how do I saythis, 'hot,' and-"

"You have a daughter?" asked Sora. "I thought you said that you had no kids!"

"Well, my wife and I actually did have one." said Ansem. "Anyway, this was they only way she could get you to notice her."

"We know your daughter?" asked Riku.

"Well, of course. She entered the Olympus Coliseum games." replied Ansem. "My daughter is Oarah Bon Sorton!"

Sora and Riku screamed.

"That freak of nature?" asked Sora.

"Hey, so no wonder why she's so ugly!" said Riku.

"Ahem!" said Ansem. "In order for you and all of your friends to leave here, safely, is if you go out with my daughter!"

So, Riku agreed. He and all his friends got into his car and drove off.

"I'm shocked that there wasn't any huge fight." said Hurky.

"Yeah, he let us off too easy." said Riku.

They drove on in silence until Sora screamed, "MR. WHISKERS! Riku, stop the car!"

Riku screetched the car to a stop. Sora got out and picked up his rooster, which was clucking away at the gates of Hollow Bastion, and went back inside Riku's car.

* * *

Riku parked his car in the gummi ship garage and sat in the car while Donald drove the gummi ship to Balamb, where Hurky had to go and face the administration at her school... 

**It's not the end, yet, guys! Maybe one more chappy!**

**Hurky :D**


	33. Paopu pie and Hurky vs her school

**I do not own the movies mentioned in this story or the voice actors. The voice actors own themselves. I just realized that I still have two more chappies after this, so bear with me, guys. I know it's been a long story!**

On the way to Balamb, everyone had stuff to do. Hurky, Nobody, and Sorawere debating on which movie to watch, Ryo was baking pies for some weird reason, Goofy was snoozing like always, Riku was polishing his car, and Donald drove the gummi ship.

Ryo put a secret ingredient in one of the pies she was baking. She put paopu fruit in the pie, just for her and Riku. She also made apple pie, peach pie, and a pie with a fruit called the pollochik fruit, a fruit that made anyone do the chicken dance, and it was especially for Sora. After the pies were left to cool under Nobody's supervision, Ryo went to take a nap on the couch. She had a totally random dream, too...

* * *

**In Ryo's dream...**

Ryo was sitting on the couch on the gummi ship, hanging out with Sora and Kairi for some weird reason.

"So, have any of you ever tasted the pollochik fruit?" asked Ryo.

"No, but I heard that it makes someone do the chicken dance!" replied Kairi.

"Yeah, I once dared this guy in my class to eat it and he did!" said Sora. "It was so hilarious!"

"You're so crazy, Sora!" said Ryo.

"Sora?" asked Sora. "I'm not Sora!"

"What?" asked Ryo. "You're not?"

"And I'm not Kairi, either." said Kairi.

Suddenly, Sora and Kairi pulled off masks and revealed the faces of two blonde haired teenagers.

"I'm Haley Joel Osment!" said the blonde guy.

"And I'm Hayden Panetierre!" said the blonde haired girl.

"We just play Sora and Kairi." said Haley.

Ryo stepped, slowly, out of the room.

"Hey, Hayden." said Haley. "Want to sing the Jungle Rhythm song?"

"Sure!" replied Hayden.

So, they began to sing the Jungle Rhythm song that Haley sang in The Jungle Book 2...

Suddenly, still in the dream, Ryo woke up and found Riku sitting next to her.

"Riku, I had a dream that Sora and Kairi turned into Haley Joel Osment and Hayden Panetierre!" said Ryo as she sat up.

"It's OK, Ryo." said Riku. "But I'm not really Riku."

He took off a mask like how Sora and Kairi did and revealed the face of a blonde haired guy.

"I'm really David Gallhager!" said Riku.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Ryo.

* * *

Ryo woke up in real life with Riku gently shaking her. 

"Ryo, wake up!" he cried.

Ryo opened her eyes, saw Riku, and screamed.

"What?" asked Riku.

"Are you really Riku?" asked Ryo.

"Noooo, I'm David Gallhager." said Riku sarcastically. "Of course I'm Riku."

Ryo threw her arms around Riku.

"Riku, it was really scary!" said Ryo. "You turned into that guy on 7th Heaven!"

"Nice!" said Riku. "I love that show! Speaking of which..."

He turned on the TV and 7th Heaven was just starting.

"_7th Heaven. When I see their happy faces, smiling back at me...7th Heaven. I know there's no greater feeling than the love of faaamillyyyy, where can you gooooooooo, when the world don't treat you right..." _

"Hey, Riku, set the DVD player!" said Sora. "I'm going to watch The Sixth Sense!"

The three were arguing over who got to watch what, when suddenly, Hurky and Nobodyran into the room.

"Guys!" she said. "Ansem's daughter's getting her own reality show!"

"WHAT?" cried Sora and Riku at the same time.

"Yeah, it's going to be called Oarah: Living Large and In Charge!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sora and Riku until Riku passed out.

"What's with him?" asked Hurky.

Nobody got a glass of water and dumped it on Riku.

"Thanks, Nobody." said Riku when he woke up. "I can't believe that freak! She intimidates us at school, her dad took control of me and took my car, only so that his daughter can get a date with me! That's insane!"

"No one said she was normal, Riku." said Sora. "Our history teacher told us both that she has a mental disorder. That's why she always acts weird, calls everyone 'kitten,' and is always telling Kairi to shut up or that she hates her!"

Riku snickered. "Hey, Sora, remember the time in history class? Oarah told Kairi, 'I don't like you, Kairi.' and then Freep said, 'Hey! I don't like people who say those kind of things!'"

He and Sora laughed.

"Hey, who wants pie?" asked Ryo.

"I do!" said Sora and Riku.

So, Ryo first gave Sora the pollochik pie and then Riku the paopu pie and then took some for herself.

"So, how's the pie?" asked Ryo to Riku.

"Tastes pretty good." said Riku. "Tastes like a passionfruit mixed with mango and strawberry."

"Mine tastes weird!" said Sora. "Like mincemeat pie! But the mincemeat's red!"

Suddenly, Sora dropped his pie and started doing the chicken dance.

"AHHH!" cried Sora. "I can't stop!"

Everyon cracked up...

So, Riku never found out that the pie was made from paopu fruits. Donald landed the gummi ship in Balamb and Hurky went to the administration.

"So, why was my request for a permit rejected?" asked Hurky.

"Because of a lot of reasons." replied Mr. Finn, the guy responsible for the permits and rejected Hurky and her brother. "1. Your brother is a troublemaker. He pranked 20 teachers in 5 days, pulled the fire alarm 36 times in one week, egged the homecoming parade, was caught with alcohol on the premises, and talked back to his teachers. 2. You kept ditching. You left right before and after spring break and was gone for two months. Now, it's the end of the year!"

"But I'm the keyblade wielder-" said Hurky.

"-I don't care if you were the president of Balamb, you're still a regular person." said Finn. "Now let me take that keyblade. I'm going to give it to the valedictorian who's going to Harvard World."

"But the keyblade chose me." said Hurky.

"What, it has a life of its own or something?" asked Finn. He took Hurky's keyblade from her, but only to end up getting electrocuted.

"It really does have a life of its own!" said the counselor.

"Mr. Finn!" interupted Mina Momodine, who walked in with a laptop. "I know the reason why Crystal's the keyblade wielder!"

Hurky turned around. "Mina?" she asked.

Mina put the laptop down on the shiny black table. "Even thoughCrystal wasn't born in this world, she did move here in 2001 and moved back to the world she resided in before she came to Balamb, which is Wonderland,during christmas break of 2004." she explained. "But you don't have to be born in this world to be the world's keyblade wielder. The keyblade has to choose the wielder. And it chose Crystal."

"But why her, of all the students?" asked another counselor.

"Yeah, why me?" asked Hurky.

"How should I know?" asked Mina.

"Well, we're still not changing our minds." said Finn. "She has aC on her report card and her brother has worse grades, and that makes the school look bad! She doesn't deserve to becomea SeeD. Miss Dermott,you are hereby kicked out. You have 48 hours to pack up your dorm stuff, turn in your textbooks and other weapons that belong to the schoolexcept for your little keyblade,and un-enroll yourself. Good day to you."

"I don't need this school anyway!" said Hurky. "You don't care about how happy the kids are. Some are miserable here and they weren't that way when they first came here. You only care about being the number 1 school in the worlds. Fine with me. But one day, this school is going to get attacked and I won't be there because you kicked me out. And your motto is stupid. 'Simply the greatest and getting greater?' I think it should be changed to 'Simply the stupidest and getting stupider.' You guys are completely stupid! I'm out of here!"

Then, she and Mina stormed out.

Hurky packed up her things, said her goodbyes, turned in her learning weapons, and un-enrolled herself and left Balamb on the gummi ship.

"I decided what I'mgoing to do." said Hurky. "I'm going to build a house on Destiny Islands and go to school there. And, I'll get a job there!"

"Hey, yeah!" said Sora. "Our friend Selphie's dad owns a smoothie shop. He'll gladly hire you!"

Everyone was silent.

"Hey, Hurky? Nobody? Ryo?" asked Sora. "Where were you when your worlds were swallowed in darkness?"

"Well, my world wasn't swallowed in darkness." said Ryo. "My world has a lot to do with light, so it held the darkness off."

"Balambdid getswallowed in darkness a year ago." said Hurky. "When that storm was coming to swallow up our world, I got on my gummi ship, and _fast, _and left. I escaped to Traverse Town and that's whenI got my keyblade."

"My world was next to get swallowed, but then Sora saved the worlds at that time, so the threat was gone." said Nobody.

Everyone remained silent until they got to Destiny Islands, where Riku drove his car out of the gummi ship and pulled into his driveway. Riku's dad, who looked exactly like Riku, walked out of his house.

"Hey, Riku!" he said. "I'm back from Traverse Town!"

He noticed his son's car, still in good condition.

"Great job on keeping your car in good shape." said Riku's dad. "Your mom and I are so proud, we're paying for your auto insurance!"

"Haha, even after getting stolen by Ansem?" asked Riku.

"What was that, son?" asked Riku's dad.

"Oh, nothing!" lied Riku.

"Ooh, and Mrs. Bon Sorton called and said that you have a date with Oarah on Friday." said Riku's dad.

"Aw man!" cried Riku.

**Hurky: That's all for now, we're almost done with the story! Tune in next time, when I update once again! Thanks to all who reviewed and special thanks to Sailorstar165 for the chicken dance idea and the paopu pie. Until then, I'm going to be beating the 102 degree weather in this big fridge at my old school! (drinks out of a glass of lemonade)**

**Janitor: HEY! GET OUT! FREEZER FOOD AND CAFETERIA PERSONNEL ONLY!**

**Hurky: Whoops, I'm out of here! (runs out) :D**


	34. Riku's date with darkness

**I haven't had time to write Reviewer's Corner because I've got chapters to update, and the end of Sora's Goodbye will be written earlier than expected. But I've read your reviews. You guys are so awesome! People loved certain parts of the story and so on. That is awesome. Well, time to get on with the final parts of the story.**

Several days later, Riku's date with Oarah came. But he helped Hurky plan out her new house. Her younger brother called and asked if he could live with Hurky, but she told him no.

"There's no way that my brother is going to live here." said Hurky, standing where her future house was going to be. "He got me kicked out of Balamb!"

"But why did you choose across the street from Riku?" asked Sora.

"Because Riku, Kairi, and Ryo live on this street. It's nice to have friends for neighbors." replied Hurky.

"I can't believe that Ryo bought a house here!" said Riku.

"Yeah, so that I can be near my hunny bunny!" said Ryo.

"For the last time, I'm not your hunny bunny!" cried Riku.

"Well, with Hurky and Ryo living around here, the more, the merrier in order to prank Old Man Baker!" said Sora.

"Why do you guys have to pick on that poor old man so much?" asked Ryo. "He's nice! He stopped by my house to give me a fruit basket as a housewarming gift!"

Sora's and Riku's jaws dropped.

"He gave you a fruit basket?" cried Riku.

"Um, yeah, with some really tasty mangoes!" replied Ryo.

"Hey, where's Nobody?" asked Kairi.

"She went back to her home world." replied Sora. "She was getting homesick."

"Without saying goodbye?" asked Ryo.

"I guess." replied Kairi.

Riku sighed. "Oarah called me last night to tell me that her reality show camera crew will be hanging around us the whole date!" he said.

"That sucks!" said Hurky as she drew the blueprints to her house. "At least we don't have to ask you how your date went because we're going to be watching it on TV!"

"But the worst part is, it's going to be live, all over the islands!" whined Riku.

"Ew." said Sora., I Love Lucy style.

"Well, I better go." said Riku. "I have to get ready for the date."

And he walked off.

"I think it was completely ridiculous that Ansem had to steal Riku's car in order for Oarah to get a date." said Kairi. "All the boyfriends she ever had all cheated on her!"

So, Riku got ready for his date, and walked to Oarah's house. He didn't think to get her flowers or anything, so he picked flowers on the way to her house. Most of them had roots and dirt sticking out. Finally, he knocked on Oarah's door and a short girl with severely tanned skin, really, really long blonde hair (it was orginally silver, like Ansem's, opened the door.Ansem wasn't that old, Riku found out later), wearing a short skirt and a goofy looking shirt, and really high heels.

"Hi, Riku." she said in her dull voice.

"Here, I brought you flowers." said Riku as he handed Oarah the flowers.

"Thanks." said Oarah. She just threw them into the living room. "Come on."

Suddenly, her camera crew all followed them.

"Meet my camera crew, Riku." said Oarah. "This is Frank, the boom guy, and Bobby, the camera guy. They're going to be following us around for the date. I've got my own reality show. And, this date is going to be live, all over the island, commercial free!"

Two brown haired guys, both wearing baseball caps, and wearing t-shirts and shorts, one holding a camera, and the other holding a boom attached to the camera,said hi. (If you're wondering what a boom is, it's a long stick with a microphone attached to it, so there's sound. I know, because I was in a video production class!)

"Are we on now?" asked Riku.

"Not yet, kitten." replied Oarah. "My mom's introducing the audiences at home."

Meanwhile, Sora, Kairi, Hurky, Ryo, Donald, and Goofy were sitting at Sora's house, all eating cup ramen noodles, and watching Oarah's reality show.

"My daughter, Oarah, has finally gotten a date with someone since her last boyfriend broke up with her six months ago!" said Mrs. Bon Sorton, in a van loaded with video equipment.

"What are you talking about?" shouted Sora. "It's been a year! I know, because it was the eighth grade!"

"Do you think Riku and Oarah will take off into a relationship?" asked Mrs. Bon Sorton. "Let's find out!"

"...and three, two, one!" said Bobby, the camera guy.

Riku and Oarah reached the theater, and tried to decide what to watch.

"So...what do you want to watch?" asked Riku.

"Darkness!" said Oarah.

"What?" asked Riku.

"I mean, The Superdork Movie." replied Oarah (I actually own Superdork. I did a short movie where I played Superdork. It wasn't very successful among my classmates, though. Only three people watched it during screening.)

So, Riku got two tickets to The Superdork Movie and watched it. But Riku kept hearing Oarah mutter the word, "Darkness." Riku ignored it and they left the theater and went to dinner at an outdoor cafe.

"So, how's your bagel?" asked Riku.

"Delish." replied Oarah as she munched on a bagel.

"So, what was your dad like before, you know?" asked Riku.

"He used to take me to the circus every weekend, tell me stories, family outings, let me dye my hair..." replied Oarah.

"How old was your dad?" asked Riku.

"Thirty nine." replied Oarah.

"Dang, he was young!"said Riku.

"Yeah, he was only twenty five when I was born." said Oarah. Suddenly, she bursted out the word, "DARKNESS! I LOVE DARKNESS!

Oarah began to jump around, saying "DARKNESS, DARKNESS, IT'S THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD, KITTEN!"

Mrs. Bon Sorton showed up. "Uh-oh, she forgot to take her medication this morning!" she cried, watching her daughter bounce around the cafe, scaring away the other customers.

A team showed up with tranquilizers and shot Oarah. Riku slowly backed away, in embarrassment, and went to Sora's house.

He walked in and sighed. "What a waste of time." he said. "She went completely crazy!"

"Eh, it's OK." said Hurky.

"Hey, to lighten things up, let's go to the theme park, with the roller coasters!" said Sora.

"WOO!" said Riku. "LET'S GO!"

So, they all went. Ryo was scared of the roller coasters fora minute, until Riku talked her into going on the highest one.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" called Ryo as the roller coaster was clinking upwards, hundreds of feet into the sky.

"You're gonna love it, trust me!" said Kairi.

The coaster reached the point where it's about to go downwards, then it went down and everyone started screaming. The coaster went through the loop-de-loops and upside down turns. Finally, the ride was over and Ryo was yelling to go on it again...

**Hurky: Well, this is the second to the last chappy. The final chappy will be up in a few days. In the meantime, I'm going on this coaster.**

**Amusement park guy: Hey, you got in without a ticket!**

**Hurky: Look, isn't that Ansem?**

**Guy: Where?**

**Hurky: Psyche! (running off)**

**Guy: Hey, come back here!**

**Hurky: Until then, laters!**


	35. The End part 1

**Alright! We're finally here! The last and final chapter. OK, not really. I have an alternate ending and outtakes planned out for you guys, so expect that in a few days. So, enjoy this chapter!**

And so, on the last chapter of Dude, Where's Riku's Car, Riku stood on his driveway, washing his car. Ryo stood there, watching him.

"Riku, are you ever scared of anything?" asked Ryo.

"I never used to be scared of anything until the whole Kingdom Hearts thing. Now, I'm scared of getting controlled again. That, and someone destroying my car!" replied Riku.

"By the way, Mr. Baker-" said Ryo.

"-Old Man Baker!" said Riku.

Ryo sighed. "I really don't think it's very respectful to call Mr. Baker, Old Man Baker." she said. "Anyway, he said, 'Tell your boyfriend to leave my new lawn ornaments alone or I'll scratch that precious car of his!' hee hee, he called you my boyfriend!"

"Uh, I think he spoke too soon." said Riku. "And I'm not your boyfriend!"

Suddenly, the sound of exploding lawn ornaments erupted and a flamingo on fire hit Riku's lawn and stuck itself in the grass.

"RIKU!" cried Ryo as she watched the fiery flamingo's wings spun in the lawn.

"What?" asked Riku with a laugh. "So what if I blew up Old Man Baker's lawn ornaments?"

Ryo crossed her arms. "You're lucky he's not home!" she said.

"Yeah, especially since I paid 5000 munny for those fireworks!" said Riku.

"Whoa, Riku, you really outdid yourself this time!" said Hurky.

Riku and Ryo turned around to find Hurky, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy, all with groceries in their hands.

"Hey, where were you guys?" asked Riku.

"We were at the store, just getting some stuff to pig out on." replied Kairi.

"And Goofy bought some alcohol for himself." added Donald.

"Uh, what did you do to Old Man McFarty's lawn?" asked Goofy.

"It's Baker!" corrected Donald as he waggled a finger at Goofy.

"Oh, I had Sora..." said Riku until Sora staggered out of Old Man Baker's lawn, all covered in dust.

"Hey, Riku, I blew up all the lawn ornaments!" said Sora.

"You imbecile!" cried Ryo and she got out her keyblade and hit Sora on the head with it.

"Ow..." whined Sora. "That hurt."

"Good!" said Ryo. "It was supposed to!"

"Um, bad Sora!" said Riku. He leaned closer to Sora. "Now finish the job. Cut down his oak tree!" he whispered.

"You mean the one that's been there as long as he's been alive?" whispered Sora.

"Bingo!" whispered Riku.

So, Sora walked off and Ryo went inside of Kairi's house, where Kairi, Hurky, Donald, and Goofy were hanging out and pigging out.

"C'mon, Goofy, let me have a sip!" said Hurky, wanting a taste of his beer.

"Fine, but al-key-hol tastes bad when you're underage!" said Goofy as he opened a beer for Hurky.

"Finally!" said Hurky. She took a sip and spat it out. "Ugh! It tastes nasty!" (**A/N: Beer really is nasty. I drank it on accident when I was at a christmas party when I was a kid and they served apple cider and beer at the same time and I took the beer on accident, so yeah...it wasn't awesome.) **

"What did you learn?" asked Goofy.

"It tastes NASTY!" cried Hurky as she grabbed a can of soda and drank it all down.

"I tried to warn her!" said Goofy. "Ahyuck!"

Donald shook his head.

Meanwhile, Riku was rinsing his car off with a hose when suddenly, a tree branch fell and narrowly missed his car.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" cried Riku. He looked up and saw Sora sitting on a branch up in Old Man Baker's tree with a chain saw.

"Oh, hey, Riku." said Sora as he slid a pair of goggles up to his spiky hair

"SORA!" cried Riku.

"Sorry, I almost got your car!" called Sora.

"Oh, I'll make you sorry!" said Riku. Suddenly, he got a chain saw and turned it on.

"Riku, what are you doing?" cried Sora.

"You'll see!" said Riku. He picked up a chain saw, started it, and ran to Old Man Baker's oak tree.

"AHH!" screamed Sora. He jumped out of the tree and Riku chased Sora all over Old Man Baker's lawn with the chain saw until an car made by the same company that made Riku's car, known for making old people cars, pulled into the driveway and an short and skinny bald man came out of the car wearing light blue suspenders and a white, short sleeved buttony shirt stepped out. It was Old Man Baker.

"Oh, snap!" cried Riku. (I love hearing people say that) "It's Old Man Baker!"

"Hey!" cried Old Man Baker. "What are you hooligans doing?"

"Uh, a little yardwork?" asked Riku as he dropped the chain saw.

"Well, I'll let yer parents know what you've been doing, and- SON OF A HAMSTER, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY NEW LAWN ORNAMENTS?" cried Old Man Baker. He turned and noticed his tree. "AND GOODNESS GRACIOUS, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DEAR OAK TREE?"

"I feared this was going to happen!" said Riku. "Come on, Sora! This is not a drill!"

Sora and Riku jumped into Riku's car all Dukes of Hazzard style. Riku slid on the front of the car and jumped into the car. He started the car, backed out of the driveway, and left.

"So long, sucker!" called Riku. "Woo hoo!"

Hurky, Ryo, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all came outside.

"What's going on?" asked Kairi.

"Those two hoodlums you call 'your friends,' just messed up my lawn ornaments and my oak tree." replied Old Man Baker.

"Um, that's terrible." lied Hurky.She already knew that Sora and Riku plotted all this out.

"Yes. Yes it is." said Ryo.

"Sawa and Riku deserve a good beating!" said Donald as he put out his fists and swatted at the air like a boxer (He basically pronounces Sora, "Sawa").

"Yeah, a good beating, ahyuck!" said Goofy.

Old Man Baker turned to Goofy. "Wait just one minute!" he said. "You're that guy who asked me if I liked big butts and then played the big butt song on the phone! Git over here! You needa good spanking!"

"Wa-hoo-hoo-hoo!" screamed Goofy as Old Man Baker began to chase Goofy.

Everyone began to laugh. Suddenly, Sora and Riku pulled up.

"Hey, Kairi, Hurky, Ryo! Hop in!" said Riku.

"Awesome!" said Kairi. She opened the door and she, Ryo, and Hurky jumped in.

"Hey!" cried Donald. "What about me?"

Riku drove to the paopu tree and drove off it.

"YEEEE HAAAAAAWWWW!" said everyone in the air.

**Hurky: The End...well, not really. Wait until the official chapter that says this story is over. I still have an alternate ending! I won't be updating for a few days, so maybe in a week you'll see the alternate ending and a missing scene I forgot to type in here at the beginning. **

**Ryo: And Hurky still has to thank a lot of people and her readers!**

**Hurky: Oh yeah, that's right.**

**:D**


	36. The End part 2! Seriously, the end!

**Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Hurky, Nobody, and Ryo are sitting at the paopu tree (I know I use that too much, but to me, it's a good setting), just fishing. Hurky is talking to the readers)**

"You know, we had a lot of fun throughout this story." said Hurky. "I had fun writing this story and I'm sure you had fun reading this...well except for the only flamer to this story (coughs flamer's name)."

"But Hurky left out a few parts and had some outtakes!" said Sora.

"You ruined the surprise!" cried Hurky. "There was a few parts that I forgot to write. Hmm. I'm gonna miss writing this story."

"So that's why there's going to be a sequel!" said Riku.

"RIKU!" cried Hurky.

Riku laughed.

"The sequel will be called _Dude, Where's Sora's Bike?" _said Nobody.

"Which takes place a year after this!" said Ryo. "Right after the whole KH2 ordeal!" said Ryo.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP RUINING EVERYTHING FOR THE READERS?" cried Hurky.

"Wait." said Sora. "In this next story, I'll be sixteen, but riding a bike?"

"And?" asked Hurky. "I'm over sixteen and I ride a bike." (By the way, readers, some people reviewed and said someone can drive at sixteen. Where I really live, the driving age is sixteen).

"Because you're not trusted with a car!" laughed Riku. "And random people laugh at you for not having a car! Ahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Kairi then threw a coconut at Riku and he passed out. "Happy now?" she asked.

"Then let's roll those extra features!" said Hurky.

"Uh, Hurky?" asked Goofy. "Riku was supposed to roll that footage or whatever you wanna call it."

"Then you do it, wise guy!" said Hurky.

"He can't!" said Donald. "He's too stupid!"

"I'll do it!" said Sora gleefully. He pressed a button and suddenly, a TV popped up from the sand and the special features came on, with Hurky talking (in bold)

* * *

**Hurky: Have any of you ever wondered how Riku got his car and met Ryo? Now you're about to find out!**

Riku was playing Tekken 5 when his dad walked in.

"Riku, your mom and I have been talking." said Riku's dad.

"Not now!" said Riku. "I'm trying to kill Heihachi Mishima's dad, Jinpachi!"

"Then I guess you don't want the surprise your mom and I have for you!" said Riku's dad.

_That _got Riku's attention. "Did you say surprise?" he asked.

Riku's dad nodded. "Since you're turning sixteen soon and you got your license pretty early." he said. "Why don't you come out of the driveway?"

So, Riku's dad blindfolded Riku with a blindfold that had the words, "Ebay" on it (I do not own Ebay). He then took Riku to the driveway and took the blindfold off. Riku saw the car.

"WHOA!" cried Riku. "AM I TRIPPING FROM PLAYING TOO MANY VIDEO GAMES?"

Riku's dad laughed. "No, you're not tripping." he said. "But you should cut down on those video games!"

"I will now!" said Riku. "Now that I'll be driving around in my new car! Where did you get it?"

"Eb-I mean, the dealer!" lied Riku's dad. "Your mother and I think that if you can take good care of this, we'll pay for your auto insurance."

"Nice!" said Riku.

"Well, I better go back inside and type that email to my boss about the financial reports from Balamb." said Riku's dad.

He went inside, and Riku got inside his car and started it. Suddenly, a girl fell from Old Man Baker's tree. She got up and dusted herself off.

"Who are you?" asked Riku.

"I'm Ryo-oki!" said Ryo. "And-hey, this isn't Crazy Loco Burrito!"

"You're right it's not!" said Riku.

Ryo looked into Riku's eyes and fell in love. "Wow, you have pretty eyes." she said.

"Thanks, but I'm going to put red contact lenses in them!" said Riku.

"And OMG! I've never seen silver hair before!" said Ryo.

"Yeah, it's a rarity." said Riku. "Only in my family."

"How old are you?" asked Ryo. "Because surely, you must be at least fifty."

"I'm fifteen going on sixteen!" cried Riku.

"Really? You're too young for me." said Ryo.

"How old are you?" asked Riku.

"I'm 1,103 years old!" replied Ryo.

"WHAT?" cried Riku. "_You're_ supposed to be an old lady, but you look like you're ten!"

"But in my world, we age differently!" said Ryo. "Every 100 years, we age 1 year! By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Riku." replied Riku. "Now will you leave me alone?"

"Aww!" said Ryo. "But I don't wanna leave you alone!"

(At the burrito place). "Stop stalking me!" cried Riku.

"I don't wanna!" said Ryo.

(At the video game store) "Stop stalking me!" cried Riku.

"You're cute when you yell!" said Ryo.

(At Riku's dinner table, eating dinner with Riku and his family). "Will you stop stalking me, now?" cried Riku.

"But Ryo's a nice girl!" said Riku's mom. "Why aren't there girls like her out there? They all just want to be snotty and hang out at the mall, but not Ryo! More mashed potatoes, Ryo?"

"Yes, please!" replied Ryo as Riku's mom spooned mashed potatoes on her plate.

"AUUUGHHHH!" screamed Riku and he jumped out the window.

"Peh. Teenage angst." said Riku's dad as he turned the pages of his newspaper. "Riku's full of that."

So, Ryo followed Riku for two days until she realized that she was missing one of her favorite shows, Good Eats (I don't own that show. For those of you who don't know where that's from, it's from Food network, which I do not own).

* * *

**Hurky: Now here's a little prank that Sora and his voice actor pulled on everyone...**

"I'm not Sora, I'm..." said Sora and he pulls off mask. "I'm Haley Joel Osment!"

"What?" cried Ryo.

"Actually, I'm not Haley Joel Osment, I'm..." said Haley until he pulled off a mask to reveal the face of a balding guy wth glasses. "Alton Brown!"

"From Good Eats?" squealed Ryo (I do not own Food Network's Good Eats' host, Alton Brown).

"Actually, I'm not Alton Brown, I'm..." said Alton until he pulled off the mask to reveal the pudgy face of... "Peter Griffin!"

"AWESOME!" cried Hurky (I don't own Peter Griffin).

"Uh, I'm not really Peter Griffin, you see, I'm just a broom." said Peter as he unzipped the costume and revealed a broom, which fell over.

"WTF?" cried Hurky.

Suddenly, Sora, Haley Joel Osment, Alton Brown, and Peter Griffin came out and all began to laugh and slap each other high fives.

"Sora got you there, Hurky, eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh!" laughed Peter.

"SORA!" cried Hurky.

"Zoinks!" cried Sora as Hurky ran to chase Sora.

They ran by a door and Hurky said, "I'm gonna kick you so bad, you'll be hitting your face with a BAM!"

Suddenly, Emeril Lagasse popped out of the door. "Did someone just say, 'Bam?'" he asked.

"They sure did!" said Ryo.

"Well, let's kick this story up a notch!" said Emeril. He pulled out a bag of marshmallows, chocolate bars, and a box of graham crackers. "Who wants to make s'mores?"

"Awesome!" said Sora.

"Nice!" said Riku. "That is tight!"

"Sweet!" said Hurky.

"Yipee!" said Ryo.

"Yummy." said Kairi.

"I love s'mores!" said Nobody.

"Well, I'm making s'mores with a BAM!" said Emeril. "We're going to roast the marshmallows with FIREWORKS!"

"NICE!" said Riku.

* * *

**Hurky: This is the scene where Sora and Riku try to get into Riku's car, Dukes of Hazzard style!**

**(Take 1)**

"You know what that means, Sora?" asked Riku.

"Time to watch Food Network?" asked Sora.

"NO!" cried Riku.

"Cut!" cried Hurky.

**(Take 26)**

"You know what that means, Sora?" asked Riku.

"To the car?" asked Sora.

"Bingo!" said Riku. "YEE-HAA!"

He ran to slide onto his car but ended up sliding off it and into the ocean.

"CUT!" cried Hurky.

**(Take 69)**

"To the car?" asked Sora.

"Nice and easy, lemon squeezy!" said Riku. "Yeah, bay-by!"

"WTF?" cried Sora.

"CUT!" cried Hurky.

**(Take 182) **

"YEE-HAA!" said Riku as he slid into his car, but Sora ended up hitting his head on the car window. "Oh, sorry, Sora, I forgot to roll down the windows! Hey, are you awake? Wake up, sleepy head...WAKEY WAKEY!"

Hurky sighed. "You know what? That's it! We'll go with that scene!" she said.

* * *

**Hurky: This is a lost scene. I typed it out and I was about to submit it and everything, but then I accidentally unplugged the computer, WITHOUT SAVING IT! So, I was too lazy to rewrite this part, so I shortened it. This takes place on the way to the burrito place.**

"You know, driving a gummi ship is just like driving a car. Only it's in the air!" said Riku as he drove the ship.

Suddenly, sirens went off and someone started talking on the radar.

"Pull over!" said the guy.

So, Riku pulled over. A guy wearing a space suit flew to the window of the gummi ship.

"Is there a problem, officer?" asked Riku.

"Yeah, you were going 50 in a 45 MPH zone." replied the cop. "Can I see your license?"

Riku handed the cop his new driver's license.

"So, you just barely started driving?" asked the cop.

"That's right." replied Riku proudly.

"But you're only licensed to drive cars, not gummi ships." said the cop. "Is there anyone on board with a license to drive a gummi ship?"

"I do." said Donald. He showed the cop his license and the cop let them off with a warning.

"Man, this sucks!" said Riku.

"Ha ha, Riku almost got a ticket!" sang Sora.

"Shut up, Sora!" said Riku.

* * *

**Hurky: Finally, a song that I forgot to put that Riku sang. Hit it!**

Riku was sitting in class ona Friday afternoon, all bored out of his mind. Suddenly, the last bell rang.

"Yabba dabba doooooo!" yelled Riku. He jumped out the window of his classroom and jumped into the open window of his car and drove out of the school parking lot.

"Thompson, Riku Thompson, he's the greatest guy in historyyyy..." sang Riku (I gave him that last name). "From the, island of Destiny, he's about to hit a coconut tree! OH, SNAP!"

Suddenly, he barely hit the coconut tree.

* * *

"OK, I think that's enough of those clips!" said Riku. 

"Hey, when did he wake up?" asked Donald.

Sora turned to the readers. "Well, sadly, this is the end." he said. "But don't forget to read the sequel! It's going to be published soon!"

"Well, now that the story's over, what'll we do now?" asked Goofy.

Everyone thought for a minute.

"Let's sing the numa numa song!" said Ryo.

"OK!" said everyone...

"Besides, I can't think of a better way to end the story anyways!" said Hurky.

Suddenly, they all got up and started to dance to the numa numa song...

The End

* * *

The authoress would like to thank everyone who supported her throughout the whole story. 


End file.
